Friends for eternity
by timelessS2clois
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran best friends in college epilogue added please read the note before reading revised
1. Part 1

**MINI SWEETY, THIS IS FOR YOU!**

This story has no connection with the Clow Cards, etc. It's based on 'real' life and not fantasy and action. Also, I used most of the English names for the characters except for Syaoran and Eriol, because I like their Japanese names more than the English ones! ^-^ Also, the setting is in USA in Connecticut State, a university in Connecticut. I've always wanted to go there, but I've never been there, so I don't really know anything.

Sakura's hometown is Seattle (I picked it, cause of Ray Allen) and Syaoran's hometown is Philadelphia (Allen Iverson's cool too). I don't have anything against Rita, Chelsea, or Nikki; I just needed to put some known characters from the actual show. Um, Mr. Wei is just a regular teacher! I'm sorry I forgot the name of Sakura and her friends' homeroom teacher. Oh yeah, Meilin and Syaoran aren't related to each other and don't know each other. Syaoran and Sakura have all family members.   

Um, this is my first time writing a fan fiction and actually putting it on Internet, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Anyway, I don't own Card Captors!! I don't own anything SPECIAL at ALL, except maybe my jersey, but no one cares about that!! Please REVIEW!! I accept flames too, but please don't complain too much, ok? I just need to know where I've made mistakes. Anyway here's the story!! 

Sakura narrates most of the story, just so you don't get confused. Ok, well, here's the summary: Two best friends, Syaoran and Sakura, are in college, and they're faced with a lot of problems throughout their time there. This story focuses mostly on their 3rd college year and on. They're already in love with each other, but haven't really reached that point of falling in love where you're ready to love one another the rest of your life.  Here goes…

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * : Change of narration

"_____" : Basic talking

'_____' : Basic thoughts

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

PART 1 – FRIENDS FOR ETERNITY 

I sighed deeply and smiled in my sleep. Suddenly I felt freezing water splash on my face. My eyes popped open and I yelled as loud as I could. "AAAHHH!!!!" My pillows and blanket were wet. I finally walked out of my room and saw an innocent-looking guy sitting on his bed reading a book.

"SYAORAN LI!!!! I HATE YOU!! Don't ever do that to me again or I will murder you!"

"Hahaha!"

"I swear I will!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!! I won't do that again, but it was really a lot of fun seeing you all wet!" He cracked up and I just walked off angry. 

I took a long bath and made him wait. I knew we were going to be late, but I didn't care at that moment. I was just too upset. He always did that every morning. Every single day, he would walk to my dorm room before dawn and wake me up in different ways. One time he yelled at my ear, another he turned on the TV so loud, and the other time he put me in the bathtub. 

When I came out, I saw his face. I shrieked until he just glared for the longest time at me. "I'm so sorry!" I sarcastically said. "I didn't mean to make you wait or to make us late. It's terribly mean of me." 

"Cut the crap." 

"Don't swear." I noted.  

"Just come on!!" He held my arm and pulled me out of the dorm room. All I could do was squeal. 

He made me lock my dorm room, and we went to Mr. Wei's class. We had Algebra together and Mr. Wei was our teacher. He had the cruellest face, but he had the nicest heart. He never put anyone in detention unless they were in really big trouble. Syaoran and I were almost always late, but he never minded. His always excuse for letting us in when we were late was 'it's your problem'. He meant that if we were late, it was our problem that we missed some lessons. 

I took a seat at the end where all seats were empty. Syaoran took a seat beside me. "Man I'm glad we got Mr. Wei for first class." He muttered.  

"We're not in high school anymore, so we better start getting serious." I muttered back at him. "Now shush!" 

"All right, calm down." He leaned back on his chair.

When class ended, Mr. Wei called us. "Ms. Avalon and Mr. Li, how many times do I have to tell you that if you're ever late more than 10 times in a month, you go to detention?" 

"We're getting to the 1056th time." Syaoran said, thinking. 

"You know what I mean." Mr. Wei gave an annoyed look at Syaoran. "I'm not giving you a detention, but you two better start shaping up. This is a university for God's sakes. You're not in high school anymore! This is where it starts to get serious!"  

"It wasn't my fault today!! She-" He used hand gestures. "-Was the one who made sure we were late today." 

"Why would you do that, Ms. Avalon?" 

"Well, sir, he got me so mad today that I thought that I should pay him back." I said lamely.

"But don't you two understand that college is nowhere close to pranks and jokes?" He looked at us with a sigh. 

"I hope you understand. I don't want to say anymore. I'm getting awfully tired."  

"You ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Now go to your classes or you'll be late." He stressed the word 'late'. "Again." He added. 

"Sorry, sorry." Syaoran and I mumbled and we left the room. 

I went to my dorm room during my free block. Syaoran ended up having Biology. I went to the computer and read my emails. I got an unusual email from an old friend, Meilin. I opened it and read it out loud. 

_'Hey Sakura, how's everything? I've been so busy here! College is so hard, don't you think?? Anyway, our school's giving us a reunion, so I might as well spread the joy! I hope I see you there. Bring anybody you know from there, ok? I really hope you have a boyfriend! I've never seen you date ever! Not even in high school! So come on, do it for me! Must go, roommate calling, I'll email back with the time and date. Bye!!' _

I laughed at that. Meilin always wanted to see me go out with someone, but I never really wanted to. Education was always first for me. I heard the door open and saw Syaoran coming in. "Hey." He said, sitting on my bed. 

"Hello." I answered back. "Guess what?" 

"What?" He asked. 

"Well, a friend of mine emailed me about something going on in my old school! Her name's Meilin." 

"Ah…so what's happening?" Syaoran asked.  

"She said our school's giving a reunion for our year! She said to ask anybody I knew to come with me."  

"Yeah, keep going…"

"She wants me to come with a guy. So…" I blushed. "Will you come with me?"  

"It depends." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave me his evil smile. "You do something for me."

"Ah!!" I stood up and faced his amber eyes. "That is not fair!"

"Hey, if you want a boyfriend there, you've got a boyfriend! As long as you do something for me."  

"So you mean you're going to come with me??" I looked at his eyes.  

"Oh, what the hell. Might be fun." He grinned that rare grin of his. 

"Oh thank you so much!!" I hugged him really hard. He hugged me back. I almost forgot to note his mouth. "No swearing." 

He sighed, but said, "You're welcome." 

I looked at him with pouting lips. "Heh…do I still have to do something for you?" I asked. 

"Yes you do. Your pouting doesn't work with me, remember?" He waited. 

"Oh yeah…" I whispered to myself. "Ok. What do you want me to do?" 

"I need you to teach me how to dance." He said. 

"You're kidding." I looked at him without blinking. 

"Is that so hard to believe?" He frowned at me. 

"Well, yeah! I mean you're from Philadelphia! There are lots of street dancing there, I know that for sure." I said to him. 

"But that's street dancing meaning that's break dancing."  

"Oh. Well I never really saw the difference." I mumbled to myself. "Well, what do you need help on?" 

"Basic dancing." He folded his arms. 

"Give me a kind of dance so I could teach you." I said, looking up at him.  

He turned red. "I'm too shy to admit." 

"You? Shy?? Are you kidding me?" I grinned up at him. "Slow dancing, huh?" 

"Yes." He nodded, but was still blushing. 

"Can I ask why you need to learn slow dancing?"  

"Because…" He muttered.

"Uh…because?" 

"Mom's been bugging me all high school to learn how to dance and I never took lessons. So now I've found a way to learn how to dance without embarrassing myself. Teach me, come on."  

"You do need to know how to dance, but I still don't understand. Why does your mom keep bugging you about it?" 

He sighed impatiently, crossing his arms. "It was only one time, all right? I went to a dance in high school and I…obviously had no idea how to dance. I freaking embarrassed myself in front of the whole gym dancing!! I actually thought I was dancing with a girl, but last time I saw, people were crowding all over me, laughing. It was horrible, so my mom thought that it would never happen if I got lessons." 

"Oh…I understand now." 

"All right…" He grinned. "So let's start." 

"Wait a second. I remember you mentioning that you dated in high school." 

"Yeah." 

"How did you ever get to date if you had no clue on dancing??" 

"I always made some lame excuses how I didn't want to dance and blah. Besides, we didn't always dance in every date." He shrugged. "They didn't really care anyway, cause I was a babe magnet." He showed off. "All girls wanted to date me, but I only dated a couple." 

"A couple??" 

He scratched his head. "Only 50 or something…" He mumbled silently.

 "ONLY 50??"

"What? I couldn't resist. Besides, I can't help it if girls throw themselves on me. I'm just…hot, I guess." He joked.

"That's not funny. It's not something to show off." I retorted. I was feeling really upset about the conversation of high school sweethearts. 

"I'm not showing off. I'm just saying that I'm a babe magnet." He laughed. "Come on, Sakura, ease up. You're too tense." 

"I'm not tense." I said silently. "Let's just start dancing." I tried to shake off the bad feelings. 

I put slow music on and stood in front of him. I made sure we were inches apart. "Don't you have to be a little close to me for us to dance?" He asked inquiringly. 

"Yes, but I don't want to get close to you."

"Why?" He asked, motioning to come closer.  

"Because." I answered back. 

"Ah…because I've dated lots of girls?" He asked. "Oh, so now you think I'm a player?"  

"Yes! That's really irritating me how I'm best friends with a player." 

"Look, I'm not anymore, all right? Besides, I'm your best friend?" 

"If you must know…" I crossed my arms. "Yes."  

"Ohh…" He took my hands and pulled me to him. "That's sweet. Come on teach me, please." 

I sighed in defeat. "You put your arms around the girl's waist like this." I took his hands and put them around my waist. "Now I put my arms around your neck like this." Then I did it. "Now, we just dance." 

"This is easy…" 

"I told you." I smiled. "So, can you prove to me that you're not a player anymore? I really don't feel comfortable knowing you had lots of girls." 

"Why?" 

"To think you're not…not a-" I blushed heavily. "Not a vi-" 

"Virgin?" 

I just nodded, looking at his shirt. He let go of my waist with one hand and pushed my chin up so I could face his eyes, then he put his hand back to my waist. "I still am." 

"But-but you just said-" 

"That doesn't mean I slept with them. I just dated them." He responded. "Was that what you thought??"  

"Yes." I said shyly. "I thought that you already did it! That's why I felt so, um, uncomfortable."

"You feel at ease now that you know?" 

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yes." 

"Good." He smiled at me. 

"Sorry Syaoran." 

"No problem. This feels nice." He pulled me closer.  

"Mm-hmm." I agreed. Suddenly, I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his chest. "Syaoran…"

"Hmm?"

"How come you don't have a girlfriend now?" I looked up at him. "If you're such a babe magnet, why aren't you dating someone now? I mean we're in college. Isn't this the best place to find the 'hottest' girls?" I asked sarcastically.

He smirked. "Sure is, but I gotta get serious with my work. I need to pass this and get a good job. Besides, why would I want a girlfriend when I got you by my side?" He flashed me his rare grin.

I felt weak in the knees. It was a good thing he held me snugly. 

Later that night, someone knocked at my door. I was wearing my glasses because I studied too much. I had a final the next day. I opened the door and saw Syaoran. "Mind if I stay here?"

"No, go ahead." I let him in.

I closed the door. "What are you doing?" 

"I've got a huge final tomorrow, so I'm studying now."

"Ah, ok. What subject?" 

"Science Tech." I slumped down my chair and glanced at the 3 piles of books. "What'd you get last term for that?" 

"A." He said proudly.

"Wow, you're lucky." 

"I know." 

"Instead of showing off, can't you give me advice? Or at least help me out?" 

"You don't need my help. You're already smart." He jumped on my bed and found the remote. 

He turned on the TV and kept it on mute so I could keep studying. He turned the TV around so I didn't face it and watched it from the other side of the room.

"You don't have to do that. You can just keep it faced to me. I won't look. I promise." I showed a lopsided smile.

"No. Just keep studying." 

"Help me please!!" 

"I can't I already told you."

"Why not??" 

"I don't want to." His eyes were glued to the TV screen. 

"Am I important to you, Li?" When we called each other by our last names, it was in an affectionate way, not in a cold way.

"No duh."  

"So…don't you think…you should help me out when…I'm someone important to your life…who is BEGGING for HELP??" 

"Hehe." He glanced at me. "Sakura, there's a reason why I don't want to help you." 

"What is it?" 

He looked at me again and stared back at the TV.

"What is it, Syaoran?? Tell me!!" 

He scratched his head. "First semester means 3 months ago. Doesn't that tell you anything?" 

"NO." 

"Somehow…out of nowhere, my brain erased everything I learned." 

"Are you kidding me??" 

"It's true." 

"That's just stupid!" 

"It isn't really. Once you think about it-"

"I get it!!" I stopped him. "You're a lazy bum!!" I sat back down and stared at the written paperwork in front of me. 

"So I am." His sarcastic answer. 

After 2 hours of non-stop studying, I glanced at my bed and saw Syaoran sleeping silently. I smiled and went over to him. "Hey Li. Sorry I got upset at you." I whispered and leaned to kiss his cheek, but he pulled me to him. To my surprise, my face was two inches away from his. 

"Baby…" He whispered in his dream. 

_'I wonder who he's dreaming about.'_ I thought. _'Wish it was me…'_

I couldn't get out of his hold, so I just exhaled a long breath. He'd be so surprised that I just laughed to myself. I took my glasses off and just slept beside him. I turned off the TV and the light was already out. The next morning I shifted my position and woke up slowly. I saw Syaoran's eyes stare into mine. 

I smiled. "What the hell?" He murmured silently. 

"You know…if you were really surprised, you would have just let me go." I pointed out. 

"Well, I felt someone beside me and I was going to pull away, but when I found out it was you, I changed my mind." He grinned. "Guess how long I've been staring at you." 

"Ten seconds."

"Try harder."

"What??" I stared at him. "One minute."

"Try 30."

"Are you kidding me??" I sat up. "You didn't even wake me up!" I tried to get out of his hold. 

"Nah. I enjoyed holding you." He grinned. I blushed. 

"How did I feel?" I wanted to make him blush now. 

He blushed. _'Yay!'_ "You felt great." _'Oh damn._' Now I felt myself blush harder.   
He laughed and let go of me. I stood up first and went to the bathroom. Before I closed the door I wanted to talk to him first. "Syaoran, thanks for staying with me. I needed it."  

"No problem." He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I heard him mumble to himself. "So this is how it feels to be married." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" I raised one eyebrow.  

"Nothing, babe. Now go take a bath. I'll lock the door on the way out." 

I quit talking, so I just sighed. "Thank you!" I closed the bathroom door, but before I could lock it, Syaoran opened it and leaned down on me. 

"Let me just..." He kissed me slowly and softly then let go. "Now that just made my day."  

"Syaoran!" I protested, following him out of the bathroom. Even though I loved it, I wasn't sure why he did it. 

"Why'd you kiss me??"  

"Married people kiss so I just wanted to try it out." 

"We're not married!" I objected.

"No really?"

"You know, just by being sarcastic, you can kill hundreds of people." 

He ignored that. "I already told you before I felt like we were married. I was just trying something out." He looked innocent and smiled.

I sighed defeated and turned around to go back to the bathroom. "Player." I said under my breath, not even meaning it.  

"No, I'm being sweet."  

"No, you're-" He kissed me again, now I didn't want to say anything. It was so wonderful!

"I'm not a player Sakura. I proved it to you and I will prove it again if I have to." He said seriously. "Sorry for kissing you, but I've been waiting to kiss you for so long…"

I raised an eyebrow questionable. 

"Hormones." He blushed heavily. 

I felt my heart speed up and my face turn hot pink. "What's done is done." I mumbled. "Ok go now. I need to take my shower." 

"Fine. Bye babe."  

"Bye!" 

I went out of my room and locked the door. "Hey Sakura. Finally met up with you." A familiar deep voice lurked in my ears. I turned around to find Julian. 

"Julian…what do you want?" I sighed. 

"Just you Avalon." He grinned. Most of the time he'd call me by my last name 'tenderly' but I didn't really like it. "So how about it? Saturday night, you and me go down by the beach and hang out." 

"Sorry Julian, but I've got plans." 

He pulled me to him as his arm snaked around my waist. "Come on Sakura. Can't you break it for once? I'm only asking for one date." He pleaded. His eyes looked so lost. He had silver grey hair with matching grey eyes.

I closed my eyes and saw an image of Syaoran giving me a grin only for me. "I'm sorry Julian, but I can't do it." I pushed his arm off of me. "Now I have to get to class. I'll see you later, ok?" 

"Fine…see ya Avalon." He walked the other way. I knew he never did have bad intentions. He was a nice guy. 

Syaoran walked with me. "I saw you guys. Why didn't you say yes?" 

"Because…" I started. "I've got plans." 

"Plans on Saturday? No you don't." He said. 

"All right, I don't, but it's just that I won't want to go out." 

"Go out or go out with him?" 

"Both. Julian's a great guy, but I don't…want to date. Besides, I've never really went out on a date, so why should I have my first date with him?" I said silently. 

"You've never dated??" He looked at me and stopped us. "So that's why you were really upset when I told you I dated lots of girls."  

"Yeah." I nodded while blushing. "Besides, if I said yes, you wouldn't let me go out with him anyway!" 

"How are you sure about that?" He asked, looking down at me. 

"You're very protective you know." I mentioned. "If you must know, I don't really _need_ protection."  

"Yes you do." 

"No I don't." I replied. 

"Yes, you do." He said impatiently. 

"No I don't!" 

"Fine. If you don't want me protecting you, then I won't do it." He gave up.

"Really?" 

"No." I was wrong.

"Why do you have to protect me?" 

"Because…because I just need to." 

"No you don't. You don't _need_ to protect me. I can take care of myself, you know." 

"I know that. It's just that I have this feeling that I have to protect you from everything." 

"Are you protecting me because you need to or because you want to?" 

"Both." He replied. 

"Good, cause I really don't mind you protecting me. I was just saying that I didn't need protection, but I'm glad to have a protector." I beamed at him. 

"I would have said yes." He mumbled after. 

"No you wouldn't. You don't even like Julian. You told me once he's always followed me around." 

"Well, now, he's all right, but if I knew that if you'd say yes, it'd be your first date, I would have let you." 

"Really?" I looked up at him. 

"Yeah. If he means that much to you." He said silently. 

"Well he doesn't. He's just a friend." I hooked my arm around his. "You mean much more." 

"Oh really?" He looked down at me again. "Thanks."

"No problem." 

The day passed and I was glad that I did well on the final. It was around 4pm when I finished the final, so as I was going up the dorm, I felt sore and tired. I found myself walking to the lounge. I sat on one of the couches and just kind of slept. 

I don't know when, but a slight shake caused me to wake up. I looked around and saw Syaoran. "Hey babe." 

"Ah…" I whispered. "Li, what time is it?" 

"6:45." He answered. "What were you doing here anyway?"  

"I think…I was too tired…and I fell asleep…I felt so sore…" I said silently as he helped me sit up. 

"How was the final?" He asked curiously. 

"I don't want to think about it anymore…" I muttered. "I guess I did ok."

"Are you kidding? I bet you did great." He smiled. 

I hid a blush. "Thanks…but do you mind helping me to my room? I don't think I have the strength." 

"Yeah sure." He suddenly just took me in his arms. 

"Whoa!" My eyes widened. "What are you doing?" 

"You said you needed help. I'm helping." 

"Not this way!" 

"You don't want me to carry you?" He asked teasingly. "So you want…me to drop you??"   
I immediately held onto him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't even think about it."

He laughed and held me tighter. "I won't. I'm helping you, so don't complain." 

"Sigh…fine." I grinned. "Thanks Li." 

"No problem babe." He grinned his rare one. 

He opened the door and placed me down the bed. Then he lied beside me, putting his arms around me. He was smiling, and then he gently pulled me closer to him. 

"Don't you have any homework to do tonight?" 

"Did them." He answered, still smiling. "You?" 

"I've had enough…" I sighed. "That final drained me." 

"At least you're over it now, right?" He moved a hair out of my eyes. 

"Yeah." I smiled back at him. "But it was horrible!! McKenzie killed us there on the spot. She gave us the tests and she didn't say anything. We had 2 hours to finish it, and that's why I finished at 4." I explained. 

"Ah…I heard she's a hard teacher. Thank God I didn't have her last semester." 

"I'm not so lucky…" I furrowed my brows. "Can you believe how she makes us do tests?? There are no directions at all! I mean, you actually have to read all the questions before you figure out what you're going to do!" 

"Get real." He said, looking at me wide-eyed. 

"I am." I answered. 

"Whoa, that teacher's stupid." He replied. "Never knew a teacher who actually didn't put directions on. My entire life, it was always, read the directions before you do the test or you'll get everything wrong." 

"Me too." I agreed. "That was weird, though. We kept looking at each other." 

"Who?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"All my classmates. We were like, 'what do we do?' but every time Ms. M heard a sound, her head just suddenly goes up and she stares at us with a 'getting-on-your-nerves' kind of stare." 

Syaoran just kept laughing when I told him the rest. That night, Syaoran left when it turned midnight.

I slept peacefully, but the next day I felt someone bouncing up and down my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the person in front of me groggily. 

"Syaoran…?" I asked confusingly. 

"Hi babe." He grinned. 

My eyes widened when I saw what he was doing. I was literally shocked. He was jumping up and down on my bed and when he did jump up, his head was about 2 inches from hitting the ceiling.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and kicked his ankles. "GO AWAY!!!!" 

"Why should I??" He ignored the kicks and kept jumping. "This is a unique way of waking you up." 

"Oh my god…" I muttered and tried to get back to sleep, but I ended up falling on the floor. I stood up angrily, clutching at my pillow. "Syaoran, get off NOW!!! GET OFF!! Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, GET OFF!!" 

"Sakura, no! NO! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" He answered back. 

I stood up and left the room. I heard him say, 'Huh?' and I just closed the door behind me. I went to his room still in my pj's and looking as ugly as ever with hair everywhere. I didn't care if any of the college students saw me. That time I was just very sleepy. It was Saturday after all!! I opened the door to his room and climbed on his neat bed. 

"NO!" I heard his protest and ignored it. I lied down his bed and went under the covers. "Get out, Sakura! I just made it up!" He protested again. 

"You brought this on yourself." I lectured and stared up at his eyes. "You should never have jumped on my bed." 

"Oh well." He shrugged and grinned. "Now come on. I'm serious, get off." He said. 

"Ok, ok." I climbed out of it and helped him make it up again. 

He started laughing when we were done. I crossed my arms and stared at him upsettingly. "What's so funny?" 

"You." He laughed again. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I was shocked. I completely forgot that I hadn't taken a bath or gotten ready. 

"Oh my god!! This is all your fault, Xiao Lang!" I had a habit of saying his Chinese name whenever I was really angry. I ran back to my room and locked it, making sure that nobody could go in. I took out some clothes from my drawers and placed them on the counter in the bathroom. I adjusted the water and went in. 

I took a quick bath, and then changed into jeans and a pink and blue long-sleeve shirt with a picture of cherry blossoms in the front. I unlocked the door and opened it. I saw Syaoran leaning on the wall and watching me…

I stuck out my tongue, but he just sighed. I then felt awkward, because he didn't say anything. I chose to ignore it. "Anyway, Meilin just emailed me and said that the Reunion thing is next Saturday after Valentine's." I explained to him.

"Yeah, so…?" 

"The theme of the reunion is Valentine's I guess, and you're still coming with me, right?" 

"I guess so." He sounded gloomy, but I didn't really give much thought into it.  

"Yay!" I gave a little jump.  "Isn't this great?? I can't wait to go back!!" 

He just gave a slight smile, but I thought he was thinking of something else.

"Yay!!" I hugged him tightly. "Oh Syaoran, it'll be so much fun!"

"I'll take your word for it." 

"You better." I grinned. "So today, we are…" 

"What do you wanna do?" 

I shrugged. "It's your call." 

"Wanna go out?" 

"Umm…" I hesitated. 

"Let's go. There's nothing to do here anyway."  

"I know." I sighed. "Well…ok." I finally answered. "You know a place to go?"  

"I could show you the new place they built by the mall."

"They built a new place?" 

"Yeah." He took my hand and we started to walk to the mall. 

We stopped by the traffic light as we waited for the signal to walk. I felt very warm all over, because Syaoran never let go of my hand. I looked up and watched the cars go by. The traffic light turned green by our side, so the 'walking man' started to blink, which meant we could go ahead and cross the street. We got to the mall and walked up to the new building Syaoran talked about. "Here it is." He murmured. 

I looked up and saw it was about 20 floors up. "Wow, that's huge. Is it a condo or something?" 

"I don't know. Let's go in." He pulled me softly again and we went in the building. 

I saw two big sofas and four couches with mirrors around the wall. The smell of the place was very welcoming and warm. He pulled me along with him to the desk close to the elevators.

"Hi, I was wondering what this place is." I asked.

"This is a hotel." The woman looked about 50 with grey hair and stubborn face. She noticed that Syaoran and I didn't move, so she asked. "What else do you want?" 

He looked around the lobby. "What's it called?" 

"Seventh Heaven Hotel." The woman said sternly. 

"Geez, what's wrong with her?" Syaoran asked as we got out of the building. 

I shrugged. "But the building looks awesome, don't you think? I mean it looks really pretty."  

"Yeah I guess." He mumbled. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping us. 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He looked as if he was having a conversation inside his mind, then he just looked at me. "Let's go." 

I followed him for a little while, but I then noticed that we were heading back to where we came from. I stopped walking, while he kept going. About 5 seconds later, he turned around and faced me. "What?" 

"Syaoran, where are we going?"  

"Campus." He said bluntly.

"But why?? I thought you wanted to go out!" 

"I changed my mind. I'm getting kind of tired." 

I couldn't believe him. "Syaoran…" 

"What?" He snapped. My eyes widened a little at the sudden outburst. I figured he noticed it, because he tried to mend his slip-up. "Listen Sakura, I don't feel like going out anymore. Can't we just go back?" I sensed something was wrong, so I approached him about it. I walked over and stood right in front of him, staring at his miserable eyes. "Syaoran, what's wrong??" 

We stopped at the park and he sat down on the nearby bench. I kept standing and walked over to where he sat. He kept quiet the whole time. "What's wrong with you?" 

"There's nothing wrong with me. I just don't feel like talking, that's all." 

"But you always feel like talking!" I protested. "Don't blame me for suspecting something, but it's really unusual for you to not want to talk." 

"Why is it so unusual?" He finally raised his head and met my gaze. "I have nothing to say, Sakura. Besides, what are we still doing here? Let's go already." He stood up and pulled on my arm.

"No! I'm not leaving this park." I answered him. "You better tell me what's wrong with you. If you think you can lie yourself out of this, think again!" 

"Out of what?? Nothing is wrong with me!!" 

I scoffed.  "Am I supposed to believe that?? Do you think I'm that stupid??" 

"Just forget about it, all right??" He said angrily. 

"You want me to tell you everything, but you _won't_ even tell me everything?" I snapped. "I didn't know you were such a hypocrite." I knew those were harsh words, but I had to get this 'problem' out of him. 

"Sakura, just stop it already! I'm really getting annoyed with your attitude." 

"I don't care! I just want to know what's wrong with you, Syaoran! Tell me!" 

He yelled furiously. "STOP IT!!" 

I glared at him. "I won't until you tell me." I said in a low voice. 

"Oh my god, Sakura!!" He was frustrated, I could tell from his face. 

"What, Syaoran?? What the hell is your problem??" Even though I sometimes noted him about swearing, I had to admit that I did swear a little too…just not the really bad ones. 

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not telling you anything, so just get over it!!" He shouted at me.  

I was on the verge of tears until I shut my eyes. "What's wrong with you?? Huh??" I asked him, not opening my eyes. "One time, you're all sweet, the next, you're yelling at me." I was practically screaming. "Why are you being so mean??" 

"I just don't want to talk about it, all right??"

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I opened my eyes and stared at him. His eyes looked into mine, and the amber spheres softened, but it was way too late. "Sakura…" He motioned his hands to hold me, but I stepped away. 

"No. No." I said silently. "Don't talk to me." I turned my back on him and I walked away. 

"Sakura, wait!"  I heard him. 

I heard his footsteps and I knew he was a fast runner, so I ran for it. He chased me 'cause when I looked back, he was right behind me. I slowly got tired, so I just stopped and wiped my tears away. Then I felt his arms wrap around me from behind. "I'm so sorry…" 

I cried and didn't care if people heard me. "What happened, Li?" 

He turned me around and crushed me into his arms. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" 

Tears burned my eyes and it didn't stop. I never heard him yell at me and I made sure that he didn't, because I knew how his temper went…but he did yell at me for some unknown reason. After about 5 minutes, he let go of me slightly, meaning he still held on to me. I didn't dare look at his eyes. He wiped my tears away. 

"Please look at me." He begged, but I didn't. I shook my head. "Please… or _I'll_ start crying…" 

I slowly looked up at his amber eyes. His eyes looked watery for a minute. I almost started crying again, but he lowered his lips onto mine and he kissed me. 

It was so wonderful…I had a very hard time breathing feeling his soft lips on mine. When he slowly let go, he hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry…for yelling…"

"Well, you did." I answered and I looked at him when he let me go. I wiped away all of the trailing tears. 

"I know." He answered. "It's just that…" 

"What is it?" 

"I really…don't feel comfortable talking about it." 

"I'm not going to say anything mean if that's what you're worried about." 

"It's not that Sakura. I'm not a guy who can express my feelings freely or openly. Believe it or not, it _is_ hard for me to talk about my personal feelings, especially when it's those really serious problems…" I nodded in understanding. "So I'm really sorry for yelling at you and just freaking out. That's my way of dealing with a problem; pushing people away just because I can't talk about it." 

"You shouldn't do that Li…those people you're pushing away? They just want to help you out, like me. I care about you a lot, you know that?" He smiled a sincere smile. "You shouldn't keep your feelings and thoughts to yourself when you deal with a really serious problem, because you'll never be able to fix it. You might think you have, but you didn't really. You don't have another opinion but your own, so you really won't be able to see your errors." 

"I guess so." 

"But if you really don't want to talk about it right now, I'm not going to push you anymore. That was my mistake, so I'm really sorry." 

He held me tighter. "It's ok, Avalon." 

I smiled. "I just want you to know…whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm right here." 

He nodded and inhaled/exhaled deeply. After a few minutes, he finally spoke up. "I'll tell you." 

 "Are you sure? You don't have to right now, if you're not ready." I assured him. 

He smiled at me. "You want to know or not?" He teased. I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest.

"I want to know!" I sounded muffled, but I assumed he heard it. "Let's go back to the dorms and I'll tell you there, all right, babe?" I nodded. 

We got to the dorm and he opened my room with his own keys. "Why my room?" I asked him. 

He just shrugged. "I like your room better." He smiled. 

I was puzzled. "Why?" 

"Smells like you." He winked. 

"Well obviously, my room smells like me! But what does that mean?" 

"I like the scent you bring with you whenever you're strutting around." He explained. 

"Uh? Strutting around? Haha, uh no! I don't strut around!!" I whined. 

"Sure you don't." He patted my head lovingly. 

I decided to let it go. "Hee." I gave a small laugh and sat on the bed. I took off my shoes and so did he. 

He sat in front of me on the bed and stared at me for the longest time. I gave him a confused look. "Syaoran?" 

"Huh?" His eyes stared back at mine. "Oh sorry." He blushed. "So, on with my problem." 

I nodded. 

"Before we left to go out, I was checking my e-mails…and I got this email from my mom." 

"Yeah, and?" 

"She said…" He paused and looked at me. "Dad and her are splitting up." 

That left me shocked, totally. "Oh my gosh…" 

"Yeah, I know."  He sighed deeply. "I can't believe this!! What the hell went wrong???" 

I didn't note Syaoran. "But you do know that this isn't your fault, right?" 

"I can't help thinking it is, Sakura. Oh my God, how could I have been so stupid? It was right there in front of me and I was too big a dumbass not to even notice it!!" 

"Syaoran…" He ignored it. "What?? What do you mean??" I asked worriedly. 

"When I left for college, my parents were so distant, like they just wanted to ignore each other. I just thought they had a fight or they were upset that I was leaving, but this…this is stupid!"

"I don't understand how this is your fault." I said to him. 

"I left! If I stayed, maybe they would have got their problems resolved! I mean, come on, this is crazy!! You know my parents, Sakura." I nodded and looked down. "Mm-hmm…" 

"They've been together for 25 years! How can they just split up after all of it?? Sure they've had fights, but whenever it was going to get worse, they'd stop and forget all about it. This can't happen, Sakura. It just can't…" 

"Some couples have that problem, Syaoran." I tried to explain to him feeling misty-eyed. "They just…grow out of their love for each other, but…but it doesn't mean it's your fault. T-they still love you Li, and they won't stop. Y-you and your sisters represent their love for each other…" I tried to convince him. 

"I know!! And that's why I hate this!! I don't even think my sisters even give a shit." 

"Hey…" I warned softly.

"Sorry." He muttered. 

"It'll be ok, I know it. You'll figure something out and fix this. I know you will. You always do. I'll always be here, helping you out, so no worries…" 

He glanced at me with sorrowful amber-brown eyes. "How do you do that to people? Just make them feel better when they're feeling the lowest?" 

I blushed and smiled slowly. "I don't know…when I was young, I was always the one who made people feel better with my words. My mom's like that. She's really sweet, Li, and she would always make my brother and I feel better whenever we were down." 

"Well, I'm glad you're my best friend." He couldn't muster up a smile, but his eyes showed it all. 

A few minutes of silence passed. He then covered his face with his hands and I could hear muffled sobs. I knew he was crying. Never in my whole life did I see him cry. I felt my heart break into pieces and tears threatening in my eyes. "Oh Li…" I whispered, and then went over to him. I hugged him tightly as he held on to me crying on my shoulder. "It'll be okay…" 

"This sucks…big time." I heard him mutter.  My voice caught in my throat and I couldn't say a thing, but he didn't mind. 

Syaoran stopped crying after a few minutes and went to the bathroom. He didn't come out for 10 minutes, and then when he did, he looked fresher than before. He settled on the chair by the desk. His face was serious and he looked in deep thought. Suddenly, out of nowhere, his lips moved, but the words didn't register in my mind until a few seconds later. Then I felt my body turn numb. The words he said were, "I have to go back".  

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

I know it sucks, but I tried my best…and remember that this is my first fan fiction, so I'm not that experienced in these things. I hope you won't criticize my work too much…but um, this isn't the ending, ok? The part 2 is coming soon…or later! Depends on the reviews and your thoughts. Well, bye for now! 


	2. Part 2

To the people who reviewed me, this is for you guys! **Mini Sweety**, I already explained to you that both Sakura and Syaoran have full families! It doesn't go the way CCS was made, ok? Besides, look past that, cause that isn't really a big deal! Keep reviewing!! 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   **

**Summary:** Two best friends, Syaoran and Sakura, are in college, and they're faced with a lot of problems throughout their time there. This story focuses mostly on their 3rd college year and on. They're already in love with each other, but haven't really reached that point of falling in love where you're ready to love one another the rest of your life.  Here's the continuation. 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   **

~ * ~ _______ ~ * ~ : Means other P.O.V. 

"_____" : Basic talking

'_____' : Basic thoughts

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   **

**Last scene:**

Suddenly, out of nowhere, his lips moved, but the words didn't register in my mind until a few seconds later. Then I felt my body turn numb. The words he said were, "I have to go back." 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   **

**PART 2 – FRIENDS FOR ETERNITY**

"But you have school!" I protested. 

"I know, but I can't concentrate on anything because of this, so just being here won't help. Going there won't make a difference." 

"Yes it will!!" 

"I won't be long. I'll just go there for the weekend, so I'll be gone 2 days. That's it. I'll be back before class starts." He persuaded. 

"Next week??" 

"Yeah."

"No!! You can't!!" I complained.  

"Why not??" 

"The reunion, Syaoran!! You won't be able to go with me!! And then I won't be able to go!" 

"Take Julian with you! Come on! It'll be all right. I go to my hometown and you go to yours, and then we'll see each other when we come back! It's a good idea, Sakura!!" He looked at me with begging eyes. "Come on, please?? I really need to go home and fix this thing!" I looked down at my feet. "Sakura…do I really have to go? You'll have fun without me, won't you?" 

"How do you know??" I glared at him. "You're not me!" 

"Look…do…do you want me to just go back in two weeks? I'll do that." His voice wavered a bit. "You know what? I'm going to go with you. It's…all right. I can always go back home in a few weeks…I mean, I don't have to go now." 

I felt like crying. I was being so mean…so selfish…and greedy. "No…"

"It's ok with me, Avalon." He gave a sad smile. "I'll go with you if that's what you really want. All I want to do is make you happy, you know that?" 

My bottom lip trembled. "I'll be right back, Syaoran…" 

"W-where are you go-" I heard him, but I closed the door behind me. 

I walked down the hall to the stairs and stopped by the lobby. I looked around, but I couldn't find him. Then I felt two warm arms hug me from behind. "Why'd you go, babe?" I heard his deep beautiful voice. "I said I'd go." 

"I can't ask you to do that for me…" I slowly turned around and faced him. "Your family is way more important than a reunion. I want you to go home and fix your problem." 

"Are you sure?" 

I nodded. "Positive. Now I have to find Julian." 

"Asking him to go with you?" He asked, looking down at me with furrowed brows. 

"Yeah, I figure he's the only other decent guy I know." I said sarcastically, but Syaoran just laughed. "He likes me, so he might say yes…" 

"If he says no to you, he's dead." Syaoran tightened his hold on me and grinned. 

"Gee Syaoran!" I hid my face deep in his shirt. "He might say no! But I figured that since he likes me, there's a bigger chance he'll say yes. Don't you think?" I lifted up my head. 

"I think he'll say yes to anything when it comes to you." Syaoran mumbled. "But that's just my own opinion." I thought I heard a little bit of sadness in his voice, but paid no heed to it.

I then noticed Julian heading to the bathroom, so I was going to run for it, but Syaoran held me back. "Li let go! I see him!" 

"Let me find him first, cause I don't see him…" Syaoran's sarcasm can honestly kill a whole nation. Julian was right in front of our freaking faces! "Come on!!" I tried to pull away his arms. "Let me go!" 

"Sakura calm down! I'll ask him for you. Besides, it's not like you can go in the guys' washroom, now can you?" 

I blushed very hard. He just laughed and kissed my forehead. "Be right back." 

"You better!" I called after him. He gave a little wave. I knew he was just teasing me cause he felt really low. Sometimes, he would do that when he felt really bad. Joking and playing around made him forget all the troubles in his mind.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Syaoran & Julian's conversation 

"Hey man." Syaoran walked in the washroom and saw Julian.

"Oh hey Syaoran what's up?" Julian asked. 

"I have a favour to ask." Syaoran said. 

"Go ahead." 

"Uh, do you mind…" Syaoran looked at Julian's eyes and thought back in his mind, Sakura. _'I can't…just…'_ but shook his head. "Uh, do you mind bringing Sakura to this reunion back in her hometown? I can't go because I got plans, and she needs a –"

"Date?" Julian asked curiously. 

"No. Not date." Syaoran said firmly. _'I can't let him think he gets to have her.'_ "Just a…companion." Syaoran smiled in his mind. _'Nice word.'_

"Yeah I'll do it!!" Julian sounded excited. 

"Hey don't get too excited. It's only a reunion." Syaoran convinced him. _'Can I really trust him to protect and take care of her for 2 whole days??'_

"I know, I know, but this'll actually be my first date with Sakura! This is going to be so great!" 

"I told you, it's not a date!" Syaoran protested, thinking back on Sakura said. _'I don't want my first date to be with Julian.' 'Uh-oh._' "Julian, this isn't a date!! So don't consider this as one, all right??" 

"Sorry Syaoran, but I already have 'date' hooked in my mind." Julian shrugged. "Does it even matter?" 

"Yeah! Damn, man." Syaoran said angrily. "Ugh, just forget I said anything." He turned around to open the door.

"Fine, this isn't a date! Just let me go with Sakura." 

Syaoran turned and looked back at Julian. "You must like her a lot, don't you?" Syaoran asked. 

"Well…yeah." Julian said uneasily. "I know you guys are really close and I get jealous a lot, because Sakura always puts me down for some stupid excuses."

"What do you mean, stupid excuses? It's true." Syaoran lied.

"Oh, sorry." Julian nervously answered. "But it's like she's in love with you. I know you guys have been friends ever since you were freshmen, but it's obvious she loves you Syaoran. That's why I have think it's a date, because I'll just get even more jealous."  

"Julian, you're crazy! Obviously she loves me as a friend!" 

"No man, I meant like you know, romantically. She loves you." 

"You're joking." Syaoran said, unbelieving. "I don't believe you."

"You have to, Syaoran. It's clear in her eyes whenever she talks to you." Julian said. "Why, you don't love her or something?" 

"Sure I love her." He answered honestly.

"I meant romantically." Julian answered.

"_I meant romantically_." Syaoran said back with his eyes set on Julian's. "I've been loving her since I met her. Never stopped." 

"Then why are you making me go with her?? Go with her! Who cares about your plans?" 

"Can't. These plans are important." Syaoran insisted, convincing himself too.

"Got it." Julian smiled slightly. "So when and where?"

"It's next Saturday, just come by her dorm at 8-9am. She'll just give you the tickets. Bring your passports, that stuff." 

"All right." 

"And, Julian?"

"Yeah?" 

"Don't try any moves on her, all right?" 

"Understood." Julian smiled.

"Good. I'll see you later, all right?" 

"Later, man." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

I saw Syaoran coming out of the bathroom and walking to me. I grinned and he grinned back. "So, what?" I asked anxiously.

"You got it." Syaoran smiled. "He agreed." 

"Yay!" I said happily. "Well, it's not for 6 days…so let's go." I pulled on Syaoran's hand.

"Wait, Sakura…" He pulled me instead. 

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at his amber brown eyes. 

"I never really trusted any guy who tried to get close to you, so I'm not making Julian an exception. He's nice and all, but if he ever lays a hand on you, you tell me, all right?" 

I nodded. "You don't need to be so protective you know. You know how much Julian fears you. I don't think he'll do anything to me." 

"I know." He sighed. "But just be careful, ok?" 

"I will! But we'll talk about that on Friday." I said. "It's already dark out, so let's go back to our dorms."

"All right." 

Syaoran let me pull him to our dorms. He held my hand tightly in his. We walked up the stairs and we stopped by my dorm. "Will you be ok?" I asked, concerned. 

"I've been better." Syaoran said. "I just have to clear my head." 

I nodded. "Just don't dwell on it too much, ok?" I made sure he didn't overload his brain or anything.

"I promise." Syaoran gave me his rare smile. "Sweet dreams, babe." 

"Night, Li." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. 

I opened my door and closed it behind me. I lied down on my bed and just stared at my ceiling. I couldn't believe what a day it was. So many things happened it was unbelievable. I felt really selfish for not thinking of Syaoran's problem when I got faced with mine. I was feeling very bad, so I went to Syaoran's room and knocked on the door in the middle of the night.

He opened it a few seconds later and let me in. I sat on his bed. "I feel so bad, I couldn't sleep." I muttered.

"Why do you feel so bad?" Syaoran asked from the door. He wore his regular pj's with no shirt and jogging pants styled as boxers. I could hardly breathe seeing him without his shirt, but I controlled it.

"I was really selfish today." I went under the covers as Syaoran lied down beside me. He pulled me close to him.

"How?? I was with you the whole day and you didn't sound selfish." 

"I was." I mumbled. "I'm really sorry." 

"For what? Sakura, you better tell me how you're selfish and why you're saying sorry." 

"First…" I yawned. "Because…because…I didn't think…about your problem when I found out that…you were gonna go home the same time I would go to the reunion. I felt so…selfish…and mean…" I felt so sleepy.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's natural and I didn't even notice." I heard his soft voice. "Besides, no one as sweet as you could be selfish…"

"That's where you're wrong." I looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "I'm not sweet, but I am sorry." 

I heard him laugh. "You're too modest." 

"I try." I giggled and got out of his hold. "I better go." 

"Aww, stay…" He pleaded. "Please?" 

"I can't." I said, looking back at the wonderful bed. _'It would take a lot less time to just sleep there tonight. That way I don't have to open the doors and all that.'_

"Aw, come on, Sakura. I feel upset." Syaoran said putting up a sad cute face.

I smiled and looked at him. "Ok." I climbed back on the bed and he put his arms around me again.

He turned off all the lights and we just slept that night. I felt very relaxed and peaceful whenever he held me, because I knew I'd be safe in his arms. 

The next morning, I felt an empty feeling. I turned and saw that Syaoran wasn't there. "Ugh…Syaoran…"

"Hey babe." I looked at the balcony and saw him smiling from there. 

"You didn't wake me up." 

"I had things in my mind." He whispered. "I didn't get to think last night cause of you. You were there and I couldn't think of anything but you." 

"Don't accuse me! I'm just…very warm!" I beamed at him. "And cuddly and soft and…and you made me sleep here!!" I pointed a finger at him. 

"Haha, I know." He laughed and went back in the room. "You're everything you just said." 

I blushed heavily. "I was just kidding…" 

"Not to me." He pulled me up. "Come on. You need to get up and wash up. I gotta go somewhere." 

"Can I come with you?" 

"Yeah, come on." He helped me up and brought me to my room.

After a while, I got ready and Syaoran waited for me in the lobby. I walked down the stairs and headed towards Syaoran when someone snatched my hand. I turned my face around and saw Julian. "Oh hey." I smiled shyly.

"Hey Avalon." He grinned. "So I'm bringing you right?"

"Please?" I asked. "I really need an escort!" 

"Yeah, no problem." 

"But…uh the thing is…people will think you're my boyfriend, so don't deny it there, ok?? My friends just want to see my 'boyfriend' and since I don't have a boyfriend, could you just play the part?"

He grinned more. "Oh yeah, definitely." 

I laughed nervously. "Ok, thanks…uh, could you let go of me? I need to talk to Syaoran." 

"Well…I wanna ask you one question." 

"What is it?" 

"Do we get to kiss there?" He asked tenderly.

"No!" I tried to pry off my hand. "Come on Julian! I don't want to kiss you. You're my friend!" 

"Aw, Sakura…" He put his hands over his heart. "You break my heart." 

"I'm sorry…but there's only one guy who gets to kiss me!" I said silently blushing deeply. 

I heard a laugh from my left so I turned my face sideways to find Syaoran grinning at us. 

"Gotta go!" Julian yelled and he walked off. I walked over to Syaoran and wrapped my arms around him. 

"He tried to kiss me." I clarified. 

"I know. I heard." He laughed. "Glad you rejected him. So…who's the lucky guy who gets to kiss those soft lips of yours?"

"If you must know," I sighed dramatically. "He likes to kiss me without warning, isn't that just horrible?"

He laughed. "And who is that?" He asked softly, leaning down on me. 

"The man I'm staring to right now." I whispered back. 

He broke into a smile and kissed me lightly. "Ah…I knew it." 

We later left to go to the post office. "Why are we here?" I asked him. 

"I've got to pick something up and mail something." He answered, opening the door. 

"What are you picking up?" 

"This thing." He smiled, turning his head to face mine. 

"What do you mean, thing? Like from your parents?"

"No, from this good friend of mine."

"From your old school?" 

"Yeah."

We got in the post office and Syaoran lined up behind a tall old man. "What is it?" 

"I don't know. She just said important stuff." 

"She?" I asked, trying to hide the jealousy.

"Yeah. Her name's Rita." 

"Oh." I looked at the aisles, and looked back at Syaoran. "Was she one of your ex-girlfriends?" 

"Uh…" He glanced at my eyes. "Yeah…" 

"Obviously." I muttered under my breath.

Syaoran got to the counter, but I knew he heard what I said, so he looked at me. "What??" 

"He's waiting…" I pointed at the clerk.

"Sorry." Syaoran mumbled. "Uh, I've got something to pick up. My name's Syaoran Li." 

"Here, Mr. Li." The teen gave Syaoran a box about 30cm x 30cm x 30cm. 

"Thanks." 

He carried it and put it inside the car. "Wow! I want to open it!!" I exclaimed when I sat on the passenger seat.

"Later." He answered, put the key on the ignition, and drove the car. "Obviously?? Why obviously??" 

I was shocked that he was still thinking about that. "Well…I shouldn't have asked if she was one of your exes because you dated lots of girls in high school! If she was your friend, then maybe you guys dated." 

"It-it was like a one time thing! She said, 'hey how about we try going out?' and I agreed! It was all her." He said stubbornly.

"It doesn't matter." I answered just as stubborn. "Who cares?" 

"You do! You're mad." 

"So??" I asked, crossing my arms. "Ugh! I shouldn't be mad!! I mean your girlfriends are none of my business!!"

"If you're my best friend, then they are your business. And I don't have any girlfriends." 

"Not anymore!" I reminded him. 

We didn't talk for a few minutes. He parked the car under the university and we went up to our dorms when we saw Chelsea. "Ey Li." She smiled. 

"Hey Chelse. I want you to meet the special girl in my life." He stopped Chelsea by holding her arm.

"Oh? Aren't I your special girl?" She asked, flirting.

"Haha." Syaoran grinned. I knew he was flirting.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not a special girl." I answered, assuring her. "I'm Sakura." 

"Chelsea." She gave me a fake smile. "Syaoran, can I talk to you privately for a second?" 

"Yeah, hold on." 

Syaoran handed me the package. "Take this upstairs to your room. I'll be there in 5 minutes." He said. "And you're a special girl Avalon." 

I snorted. "No I'm not." I answered shortly, turned my back on him and walked to the elevator. I knew he was going to say something, but I didn't want to hear it. I was just too upset that Chelsea was talking to him!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

**Syaoran & Chelsea's conversation**

"Hey…" Chelsea whispered, putting her arms around Syaoran's neck. 

"Hey." Syaoran answered bluntly. He held Chelsea's arms and pushed them off. "Come on Chelse, I can't do this." His eyes kept darting at the girl by the elevator.

"Why not, Syaoran? Don't you like me? You dated me before!" 

"I do like you, just not that way! It's just that…I didn't really ask you out. I only asked you to the dance because your brother told me to." 

"SO?" She asked angrily.  

Syaoran looked into her eyes. "I got lots of stuff to worry about. I don't want to do this. I'm not interested in you that way."

He started to walk away from her, but Chelsea called. "But you're interested in her that way, aren't you?" Syaoran turned around at that and sighed. "Yeah." 

"Did you tell her?" 

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Since you haven't told her that means you're still single." Chelsea walked up to Syaoran and roughly kissed him. 

"Chelsea, get off me!!" Syaoran pushed her away. "What the hell is your problem??" He muttered. "Damn it, Chelsea." 

"It was all worth it, hotshot." Chelsea grinned and walked off. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

I turned one more time to face them and saw Chelsea lean to Syaoran for a kiss. I gasped and I knew tears were appearing in my eyes. I felt somebody hold my shoulder. I turned around and faced Julian. "Wish you didn't see that…" 

I shrugged his hand off and ran to the stairs carrying the package. I got to my room and locked it so that Syaoran couldn't go in. I stared at the package and cried. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. When I got out, I saw Syaoran standing in front of the door. 'Oh damn.' I forgot he had his own set of keys. He looked at me and I looked back at him. 

"Why'd you lock the door?" 

"I felt like it." 

"You were crying." 

"No I wasn't."

"Your eyes are red. Explain that then."

I shrugged. "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because."  

We didn't even break eye contact. "Chelsea kissed me."

"I know. I saw." 

"Is that why you're crying?" 

"I wasn't crying!" 

"Like hell you weren't."

"Don't swear. And I wasn't."

"You're not a good liar."

"I'm telling the truth!" I insisted, biting my tongue.

He glared at me. "Fine."  

We didn't talk a while, but then he stared at the package. "Did you open it?"

"No."

"Then let's open it." He sat on my bed and I just stood there. "What are you doing? Come here." 

I walked slowly to the bed and sat opposite of him. "Come here." He pulled me close to him, so I was sitting between his legs. "Open it." He put his arms around my waist.

I started opening the box when I felt his breath on my cheek. I turned all red. He kissed my cheek then and whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" I turned my face to look at him.

"Figure it out." He whispered again and kissed me on the lips. 

"Mm…" I mumbled.

I opened the package and there were two yearbooks, lots of books, pictures, and papers. "Hmm, what are these?"

"Oh that's weird." He let go of me and took the yearbooks out. 

I turned my body around to face him. "Let me see." 

"Here." He gave me the other yearbook. 

I flipped the book cover and saw a letter on the inside cover. I read it out loud, _'To Syaoran, the joker in this gang, we'll miss ya and your jokes! Have a great time in Connecticut State man. Find yourself a girl, all right? What the hell dude! He's got lots of girls already!! Oh I meant, find yourself the right girl, man. All right, see ya!_" The letter had two different handwritings in it. I glanced at Syaoran and he was laughing. 

"My best buddies." He grinned. "Zack and Eriol." 

"Where are they now?"

"Eriol went to England. Zack's in Georgetown." He grinned. "We had the best times!" 

I smiled. "Oh wow…" I flipped the pages and looked at the people. 

I went to the Grade 12s section and saw Syaoran's picture. He was totally hot in that picture. "Oh my gosh, Li. You look so young!" 

He just laughed. "Yeah I know. So tell me. Do I look better in that pic or now?" 

"Definitely this pic." I laughed. 

"Say what?" 

I giggled. "Now, now."

"That's right!" He chuckled. 

We took a long time looking back at the yearbooks, the pictures, the letters, and the papers. Then I found this huge letter. It was about a page long. I read the first two paragraphs. 

_"Dear Syaoran, here are your memories of high school. I couldn't keep them in here anymore, because as you know, your dad and I are planning to get a divorce. I've given this to one of your oldest friends, Rita, and she decided to send it to you for me. I miss you a lot, honey. How's college treating you? Like the responsibilities? Well, honey, guess what? I've included here two videotapes that I know you wanted to throw out, but I took it and put it in here! Just so you can remember your past._

_"Syaoran, your dad and I decided that he stay in the house while I move out. He already found me a place close to the house, but not too close. Your old room will be changed to a guest room now honey. I know this must be breaking your heart, but these things happen. I hope you don't shut us out of your life. We love you Syaoran, and that's not the reason we broke up. It was a problem between us. I want you to understand that. I love and miss you. Yours truly, Yelan Li" _

I stopped reading and glanced at Syaoran. "My mom sent this??" He whispered. "I can't believe it…"

"Me neither." I whispered. "I think they're really serious about this." 

"Aw geez…" Syaoran looked at me. "Sakura…" 

"What?" I saw that desperate look in his eyes. "What??" 

"I have to go there now." 

"What?!?" I yelled. "But you have to buy the plane ticket! And school starts tomorrow!" 

"I don't care. My family's breaking. I don't care anymore, Sakura." He went to the phone and dialled the airlines. 

After 10 minutes, he got off the phone. "All right, I'm leaving tonight at 10pm. Will you go with me to the airport?" 

"Yeah." I answered. "How long will you be gone?" 

"I don't know. But I'm coming back, don't worry." 

"I know." I mumbled. "I hope you get it fixed." 

"Thanks." He took my hand and pulled me to his room. 

He took out a suitcase and put a few of his clothes in there. "I'm going to miss you." I blurted out.

He looked at me and smiled. "I know. I'm gonna miss you too, but I'll be back." 

"I wish this didn't happen to you." I said silently.

"Life isn't fair. Believe me, I wish this didn't happen to me either, but I can't control it." He stood up and walked over to me. "You'll be ok, right? I probably won't see you until you get back from the reunion." 

"What?? You won't be back before that??"  

"Probably not. I'm just saying…" 

"Then who's gonna protect me? And take care of me?" I asked, feeling tears on my cheeks once again.

"Julian." He answered.

"But I want you!" I hugged him tightly.

"Y-you want me?" He asked silently.

I blushed hard. "Oh Syaoran…just take care of yourself, ok? I'll die if anything ever happens to you." 

"Aw, Sakura, I told you no worries. It'll be all right." He pulled away slightly and wiped my tears away. 

"Ok." I muttered numbly. 

Soon, it was 8pm, so we drove to the airport in my car, but he drove. He parked it somewhere and we went in the airlines. The place was packed. He held my hand tightly as we went to the place where they put the suitcases on. Syaoran got scanned and received his ticket. We went to the food court and got something to eat. 

"I can't wait to go home, but I don't want to leave you." 

I smiled slightly. "You have to go home, try to change your parents' mind, come back here, and see me." 

"Boy, you've got a plan ready." He grinned. "I'll try to do that." 

"Good." 

At 9:30pm, Syaoran lined up to go to the waiting room by the airplanes. I felt tears in my eyes. "You take care, ok?" I mumbled at him when we got close to the counter. 

"I will. You do too, all right?" He held my waist tightly and pulled me close to him. 

"I will." I answered and hugged him tightly. "Syaoran, I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too babe." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. 

I kissed him back. He gave the ticket and hugged me one last time. "Bye babe!" 

"Bye Li!!" He went through the gate and went in.

I drove back to the university. It was awfully lonely by myself. There were only a few cars on the roads. I turned the radio on, but that didn't do much good. I kept thinking about Syaoran and where he would be now. Once in a while, a lone tear would just drop from the corners of my eyes. When I got there, I opened the door to my dorm and prayed for Syaoran's safety. Then I slept. The next morning, I woke up because of the alarm clock. I looked around my bedroom and felt really sad. Syaoran wouldn't be there to wake me up for…maybe a week. I shut my eyes and blinked back the tears. 'It's for the best.' I thought to myself as I remembered his parents splitting up. 

I took a short bath and went to Mr. Wei's class. "Sakura, I'll be giving you the assignments for Syaoran, ok?" 

I just nodded. "Mr. Wei, he might not be back for a week." 

"I know. It's all right." He smiled at me and let me go to my seat. 

Practically the whole day became dull for me. I didn't have anyone to talk to. After I ate dinner in the cafeteria, I went to the lobby and saw Julian sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. I walked over to him and sat beside him. "Hey." 

"Hey." He put the newspaper back and smiled slightly at me. "How are you feeling?" 

I shrugged. "I'm upset." 

"I know…" 

I noticed the sadness in his eyes. "You're upset too…why?" I asked. 

He gave me this uncertain look. "Two things…the first thing is I might not pass…" 

"What??" I looked at him confused. 

"Yeah. I'm not doing well in my subjects. I might have to do this year over. Man, this sucks big time." 

"Maybe you should try a little harder." 

"I do try harder, but I've done all I can. Let's face it. I'm just not smart. I'm a dumb ass." 

"No you're not." I said. "Don't swear." 

"Sorry." He sheepishly grinned. 

"Maybe you should ask your teachers for help. You really should try as hard as you can. I don't think you are."

"Well…I guess so…" He smiled at me.  "Thanks a lot, Sakura. You always make me feel better." 

I blushed. "I guess I just have that effect on people." 

"Here's the second thing. When Syaoran left, I thought I could try to date you and all…but I can't. Syaoran really cares for you and if I try to kiss you, I might break your friendship with him."

"But I wouldn't even kiss you. Don't you know that?" I suddenly got angry at his outburst. 

"There might be something that'll happen on the reunion, so I decided…and this was really tough for me, but I decided not to go with you. I'm flattered that you asked me to go with you, but I can't. I like you a lot and God knows what I might do to you if we're alone together." 

"Oh." I whispered. "But Julian, I trust you." 

"Thanks, but I don't trust myself." He said. "Can you just go by yourself? I can't bear it if you ask any other guy here. They've got sick minds. I think Syaoran and me are the only sane ones here." He joked. 

I smiled. "It's ok…I'll go by myself then. Thanks for being so honest." I hugged him. 

"No problem." He hugged me back. "Hey, go back to your dorm now. It's getting dark." 

"Ok. Goodnight Julian." 

"Goodnight Sakura." He smiled again.

The whole week became like that. When it was Friday after class, I packed my things and called a taxi to bring me to the airport. When I got there, I picked up my ticket, left to the waiting room and just waited for the airplane. The trip would be about 5 hours, so it wasn't a big deal. I took a nap in the airplane. When I woke up, we landed in Seattle. I didn't mean to make a lot of noise, but when the plane really did stop, I jumped up. "WOOHOO!! I'm HOME!!!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. Everyone looked at me. "Sorry guys! I just miss Seattle very much." 

They all laughed and shouted with me. The next thing I knew we were walking down the hall of the airport.  

My oldest best friend, Madison, picked me up. "SAKURA!!!" She yelled when she saw me. 

"MADISON!!" I ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh I missed you so much!!" 

"I missed you too!!" She hugged me as tight. "So where's your dream man??" 

"He couldn't come…" I smiled. "I'm really sorry, but he had to take care of some…family business back in his hometown." 

"Aw…Meilin will be really sad by this, but it doesn't matter, because you're here!! We get to have a reunion!" 

"I know!! I can't wait!! So where's my family??"

"They're at your house preparing everything. Your mom was going to come, but she had to clean the bathroom, make up the room, and all that stuff. Tori, I'm not sure!" 

"Oh!" I laughed. "She's still the same, and Tori…I wonder where he's gone off to." 

Madison laughed too. "And your dad is in the car. He had to find a parking space." 

"Oh ok." 

We got to the van and I saw my dad. "Aah!!" I hugged him tightly. "Daddy, I missed you!!" 

"I miss you too Sakura." He hugged me tightly. "How's college treating you?"

"Eh." I laughed. "My boyfriend's not here, so you should be relieved!" 

"Ha, you don't how much I am! But there was a little part of me that wanted to see the man taking care of you." 

"He's great, dad. He's a great guy, and he's very smart." I imagined Syaoran grinning at me. _'I miss you so much…'_

"I see that dear. You've got that dreamy look in your eyes." 

I blushed deeply. "Well, let's go, let's go!" 

The time came for the reunion. Madison picked me up and we went to the high school. The gym was filled with balloons and decorations. There was a DJ by the basketball hoop. The bleachers were full of people as were the whole gym. I couldn't believe it! "Wow!!" I yelled. "This is great!!" 

"I know!! Uh-oh here comes Meilin!" Madison shouted back. The crowd was very loud. 

There was a huge long table by the changing rooms. It was full of foods and junk. It was so wonderful!! Meilin hugged me. "Sakura, where is he??" She asked clutching my arms. 

"Um…well you see. He couldn't go…" I yelled out, looking down. "I'm so sorry Meilin!!" 

"It's ok!!" She shouted. "Come on let's party!!!" 

An hour later, it was the dance of the couples. I was disappointed that Syaoran wasn't there to dance with me. I sat on the bleachers and watched the DJ announce the dancing. "Will you be ok? I have to dance with…Eriol." Madison blushed. 

"Eriol??" I asked. "Wait a minute…um, is he from Philadelphia??" 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" 

"Oh it's nothing." I smiled. "That's cool." 

"Tell me some other time, k?" 

"Yeah I will." 

"Anyway I have to go dance with him. You sure you'll be all right here?" 

"I'll be fine! Go have fun!" I hugged her. "Go!" She grinned and walked away. _'Oh Syaoran…' _

The dance started and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I need to talk to you miss." I sighed and lazily turned around. When I did, I jumped up and yelled with tears slowly pouring down my face. 

"SYAORAN!!" I hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let go of him. "Oh I missed you!! How'd you get here??" 

"Hey Sakura…I missed you too." He answered, holding me tight. "I got to Philadelphia and talked to my parents. They're considering not breaking up." He grinned. "I got really bummed yesterday when I kept thinking Julian dancing with you. I got really jealous. It should be me." 

I smiled and he wiped away my tears. "Julian couldn't come. He said he didn't trust himself to be alone with me." 

"Ah…good move." He joked. I giggled. "You having fun?"

"Now I am! You're here now!!" He laughed and kissed me lightly on the cheek. 

"It's time to party!! Woo!! Let's go have fun babe!!" He pulled me down to the floor.

The dance was going to be over, so we waited for the next song. The song was slow and romantic, so he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped around my arms around his neck. He pulled me close to him. "My lessons finally paid off." He smiled.

"So I see." I grinned back. 

"How's school?" 

"If you were there, it would have been fun." I mumbled. "I got your back, don't worry." 

"Good." He smiled. "No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't even compare to how much I feel it. I missed you a _lot_, Sakura." 

"I missed you too Syaoran." I answered back. "My friends were disappointed that I didn't come with my 'boyfriend'." 

"Well, they'll be happy to know that I'm here!!" He said triumphantly. "But that's not the reason I came here. I wanted to see you. I couldn't wait till Monday. I just had to see you." 

"I cried yesterday. I really missed you." I whispered. 

"Were the tears worth it?" He asked. 

"Oh yeah…definitely." I giggled. 

He leaned down on me and captured my lips. I kissed him back and we kissed for a fairly long time. "I missed those lips of yours." He grinned as he let go of my lips.

I blushed heavily. "You think I didn't miss yours?" 

"Hey!! Who's this hot guy??" Meilin asked, interrupting our sweet moment.

"Guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend!!" I smiled and blushed. "He just got here and surprised me!! Can you believe it??" 

"Aw, how sweet!!" Madison answered. "Hi I'm Madison!" 

"I'm Meilin!" Her face was all lighted up. "Oh wow, it's so good to meet you!!" 

"Don't mind her. She's just been waiting to see Sakura's dream guy." Madison mentioned to Syaoran. 

"Haha! I guess I am Sakura's dream guy." Syaoran laughed and smiled at me. 

I laughed out loud and shook my head. 'Gosh, Li's having so much fun…hahaha!' I thought. 

 "Come on Syaoran, give Sakura a kiss again!" 

They noticed I was crying of happiness. "It would be my pleasure, ladies." He gave them a big grin, and then he leaned his head towards mine. He kissed me again softly and I responded back.

Later, Syaoran and I walked outside the gym around the school grounds. "You know what?" I asked him. 

"What?"

"Your buddy, Eriol, was it?" 

"Yeah, what about him?" 

"He was here!! He's dating my best friend, Syaoran!" 

"Really??" His face shone. "Where is he now?" 

"I'm not sure. You want to go look for him?" 

At first I thought he was going to, but he just stood there, watching me. "No, doesn't matter. So that's why I didn't see him in Philly." 

"I guess so." 

"Well, I miss him and all, but I miss you hundred times more. I'd rather spend this with you." 

"Thanks Li." 

"No problem Avalon." 

The reunion was a lot of fun. I enjoyed seeing my friends again, especially seeing Syaoran there. I probably wouldn't have cared if I died then and there. I was extremely happy especially when he kissed me in front of my friends. My feelings for him grew immensely in such a short time and I knew I loved him with all my heart. That was for sure.

The next day we caught the plane for Connecticut. We walked up the stairs and headed to our seats. I ran for the window seat, but somebody was already sitting there. "Oops."  I laughed nervously and turned around to face Syaoran.

"What is it?" He asked me. 

"Um, someone's already sitting there." I whispered.

"Oh. Just sit down, who cares?" He pushed me down and I had to sit in the middle seat.

I didn't like the fact that he just dismissed my complaint, so I decided to glare at him. I then looked at the person next to me. She was staring at Syaoran. 'She likes him? Ah whatever!' I looked away and relaxed on my seat. 

"You wanna eat something?" Syaoran asked me. 

"No." I answered shortly.

"Are you ma-" Syaoran started, but the girl beside me interrupted him. 

"I'm kinda hungry." She said.

"Huh?" I heard Syaoran ask and then he just turned red. "Oh uh, good for you…" I stifled a laugh at that.

"I'm Nikki. You are…?" 

"Syaoran."

"You have a nice name, Syaoran."

"Thanks, it's a Japanese name." He revealed. 

I rolled my eyes. _'Geez!_' "You're Japanese?? That's so cool! I have a lot of Japanese friends and they are the nicest people I have ever met!" Nikki grinned. __

_'SUCK UP!'_ I yelled in my mind. _'What a FLIRT!! It's unbearable!'_

"I'm not really Japanese. I was born here, but my parents are Japanese."

"Ah ok. Have you ever been to Japan though?" 

"Once when I was a kid." He grinned. "I remember seeing those Tokyo houses. At night, the city looks so wonderful." To my surprise, he was smiling at me, not Nikki. "I even went to the Animation centre where we got a free tour around the place. We saw the different steps and places of making the cartoons." 

"Wow, that is so cool! I'd love to go there someday." 

Finally his eyes darted back to Nikki. "Yeah, its cool." 

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me." I stood up and walked to the bathroom. 

Syaoran grabbed my hand when I was standing in the walkway. "You're mad." 

"No I'm not." I said and tried to jerk my hand off his hold, but he pulled me closer to him. "Let go Syaoran." 

"Sakura…" 

"I'm not mad!!" I persuaded. "Li let me go." 

"I'll never let you go Sakura." He said sincerely with a hint of a joke. I blushed anyways.

"Let her go Syaoran. She obviously wants to go, get away from you…." Nikki answered. "Maybe to give us some alone time."

"Believe me, Nikki, I'm not trying to get away from Syaoran." I muttered and tried to walk away, but Syaoran was still holding my hand. "Syaoran…" 

"Sakura…" He stood up. "See ya later, Nikki." 

"W-what are you doing??" I asked him. 

"I'm going with you." 

"I'm going to the bathroom." I glared at him.

"Then I'm coming with you." 

"Syaoran!!" 

"Yeah?" He looked at me with challenge. "Let's go Avalon." 

"Ugh!!" I walked to the bathroom with him still holding my hand.

 I opened the bathroom door and went in, but he opened the door the same time I was going to lock it. He went in, locked the door and stared at me. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What?" I asked.

"Don't be mad." He answered.

"Why not?" I asked angrily.

"Because whatever I did was nothing! Don't get pissed off cause of it." He said.

"No swearing and fine, I'm not mad!" I turned my back on him. 

"Aw, Sakura, we're going back to UCONN, you can get mad at me there…" He murmured as I felt his arms around my waist. "Come on. Let's go back."

I groaned. "You are too charming for your own good." I answered, turning around. "You can't always do this to get away from fights, you know!"

"I know. I just don't want to fight with you." He smiled, looking down at me. "Did anyone ever tell you have the most beautiful eyes?" 

I shook my head furiously. I looked down, clutching Syaoran's shirt. "Do you have to be…such a FLIRT??" I yelled.

He was very shocked at my eruption. "I'm not flirting!!" He protested. "I'm telling the truth!!" 

"What a load of crap! I am SO mad right now!! First, because you just shrug off my complaint! I didn't really care about that, because it wasn't a big of a deal! Then suddenly you start flirting right in front of my face!! I've just about had it!" I was biting my tongue from screaming so loud in frustration.

"Look, I am so sorry I flirted, but it's just…a reflex to me whenever a girl passes me a compliment!" I knew he was trying to hard to mend his mistakes. He looked so down with his eyes looking at the floor instead of me. I have to admit I was feeling guilty. "Sakura, I'm so sorry." 

I sighed. "Li…I'm sorry for just blowing up at you. I guess I've had all I could take. I'll try to forget everything till we get back to UCONN and then I'll get mad at you there. We won't fight, just argue." I assured him, looking at his beautiful eyes. 

He slowly grinned. "All right. I accept. If you accept my apology." 

"I do." I nodded.

"Ok, then. You promise not to get mad at me the rest of the plane trip?" He asked with desperate eyes. 

"Are you really scared of me when I get mad at you?" I asked him, confused of his actions.

"Yeah!" He said truthfully. "There's more to that than you know." 

I smiled. "I don't need to know it all." 

"You need to pee?" He asked, holding onto my arms. 

"No, not really." I said shyly. "Let's go back." 

"K." He answered, but before he opened the door, he turned around again and faced me. 

"What is it?" 

"I am really sorry. I promise not to be such an ass when we get back. I really, really don't like hurting you, Sakura." 

"I forgive you and it's really ok. And no swearing!" I reminded him.

"But you swore." 

I pouted. "Ok fine. Just that one time!" 

"Fine." He agreed and pulled me close to him. "Let's go." 

"Right behind you." 

We walked to our seats. I sat down and Syaoran did the same. Nikki was staring at Syaoran the moment we got there. "I know Syaoran's that hot, but you don't have to gawk." I retorted. I was really getting annoyed of her. 

She turned deep red. I noticed Syaoran move to look at her and me. 

"I wasn't gawking." Nikki faltered. 

"Whatever." I answered. 

"She was staring at me?" Syaoran asked, looking at me. 

I nodded.

"I'm _that_ hot?" He grinned, still staring at me. 

"I said it's not nice to stare." I answered him, noticing his eyes not leaving mine.

"Yeah, but you're _that _hot." He laughed. "So I'm _that _hot?" 

"Don't you know that already?? Too many girls are into you and you can't even see it! Honestly Syaoran…" 

"What…?" He asked confused. "All right, fine. I know I'm hot." He grinned.

I sighed and giggled. "Good." 

"That's right. You are one hot man." Nikki said dreamily, staring at Syaoran again. 

"Thanks for the compliments, ladies." Syaoran grinned. "I feel refreshed." 

I rolled my eyes and Nikki giggled. "No problem." 

For some of the trip, Nikki would slip in some compliments to Syaoran like 'ooh you're so smart' or 'such strong arms…' it was really driving me crazy, but I didn't pay attention. When there were a few hours left, I got sleepy, so I closed my eyes until I felt someone touch me. 

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Syaoran positioning my head so that it rested on his shoulder with a pillow. 

"What are you doing, Li?" I asked silently.

"I'm getting you comfortable." He whispered back. "Sleep tight, babe." 

"Ok…" I mumbled and closed my eyes. What he did was move the thing in between us so I could rest on him and he put a pillow on his shoulder for me to lie on. 

I woke up as he shook me a little. I looked around and saw people eating. "We're getting some snacks. It's only an hour left." 

"Oh ok." I yawned and moved back to my seat. "Thanks." 

"Oh, no problem." He grinned. "I'd do anything for you." 

"Gosh, you're so wonderful." I whispered. I didn't think he heard me, but I just leaned on the chair. 

The stewardess gave me a tray of water, a fruit bowl, two biscuits, and a cookie. Syaoran got the same thing, but he requested chips with it. Nikki got a tray of juice and two biscuits. She then complained. 

"Excuse me!! It is not fair how _she _got a fruit bowl, water, biscuits, and a cookie when _I _only got juice and biscuits! I'd like the same as she got!" Nikki answered. 

"I'll give all this to you if you want." I offered her dryly.

"No thank you. I want my own." She was such a snobby witch. 

"Fine." 

Syaoran was laughing. "Gee Nikki, you've got an appetite." He grinned.

"I can't help it. We are landing soon." Nikki smiled showing all her teeth. 

I rolled my eyes. "You can have mine, I swear!" I mentioned, pushing the tray towards her.

"I said no thank you." She gritted her teeth. "I don't need your food. I can get my own." 

"Lower down on the ego, will you?" I asked. 

She got what she wanted and we just ate quietly. 

Fifty minutes later, we were landing in Connecticut. I was so thrilled to find out that we got there. "Yay! We're here!!" I cheered. I kept glancing out the window when I noticed Nikki looking glum. "What's wrong, Nikki?" 

All I could muster up from her mumbled words were 'boyfriend' and 'ass'.  She turned her face at me. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" 

"Come on." I felt Syaoran tugging at me. 

"What?" I asked him. 

"Let's get our stuff." 

He stood up and pulled out our handbags. He took out Nikki's as well. I stood up and straightened my clothes. Everybody was leaving his or her seats, so we headed down the long hallway out of the plane to the airport.   
  


"Well, I guess this is it." I heard Nikki say to Syaoran as soon as we got to a secluded place. "It was nice meeting you." She smiled at Syaoran and me.

I fake smiled at her. "It was nice to meet you too."

"Ya, good to meet you." Syaoran grinned. "All right, see ya, Nik." 

He held my hand and pulled me with him as we got our passports cleared, our luggage out, and headed straight for a taxi. We put our suitcases in the bunk and Syaoran pushed me in the back. He sat beside me and closed his eyes. I figured he was tired from all the travelling. I looked out the taxi window and smiled at the sights. It was only 3:00 in the afternoon, so when we got to the university, most studies were likely in their classes. 

"Come on Li. Wake up. We're here." I slightly shook him. 

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and looked around. "Oh…ok."

"Help me with the suitcases." I pulled him out of the taxi to help me out. He just slept back again! "Syaoran, wake up!!" 

"Later." He muttered.

"Syao-" I started, but the driver interrupted. 

"Ma'am, I will help you." 

I glared one last time at Syaoran. "Thanks so much." I smiled. "Could you bring it up our dorms?"

"Sure, ma'am." 

So he brought up Syaoran's suitcases while Syaoran stayed in the taxi sleeping. I went down for the last time and paid the driver. "Thank you so much." I said to him.

"You're welcome, ma'am. It was nothing." He was an old man with an accent. He was very nice.  I gave him the money and he smiled. "Thank you ma'am."

"No problem." I said. 

I opened the car door and shook Syaoran roughly. "Get up!!!" I yelled. 

His eyes suddenly flew open and looked around everywhere. "What's going on??" He asked.

"GET UP!" I yelled again and stormed away.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

**Syaoran & Driver's conversation**

"W-what the hell?" Syaoran asked, staring at Sakura walking back to the building.

"Sir, she's been trying to wake you up for…20 minutes now. We are in the university, sir. I had to bring the luggage up sir, because you were sleeping. My guess is she's mad at you, sir." The taxi driver said.

"Uh…did she pay you??" Syaoran asked. 

"Yes, sir."

"Ok good." Syaoran ran out of the taxi and up the stairs to the dorms.__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * __

'Man, that guy can drive me nuts!' I thought angrily as I opened my dorm room. "AAH!!" I shouted in the pillow. Now that we were in UCONN, I was allowed to get mad at him. Suddenly the door opened and there was Syaoran breathing heavily. 

"Get out! Wake yourself up first!!" I pushed him as hard as I could, but he was, of course, stronger and wouldn't budge.

"No!! Come on Sakura I was just tired!!!" He whined. "Stop pushing me!" 

"NO! I am still mad at you from the plane and you ALWAYS wake me up!! I tried to wake you up, but NO! You had to get your rest! Well, that's too bad because I AM MAD!" I yelled.

He just watched me and stayed there. "Get out!!" I pushed him and locked the door. "Don't be using your key to open the door because I need the privacy!!" I yelled out and lied back on the bed. I closed my eyes and just slept. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Syaoran looked at Sakura's door. _'She's pissed.'_ He thought to himself. _'I shouldn't be doing this, but I have to.'_ He ran back to his own room and took his set of keys. He unlocked the door and saw her sleeping on the bed. He had a really soft spot whenever it came to Sakura, especially when she was sleeping. He clutched at his heart and walked slowly over to her. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, babe." He whispered to her ear as he let her go back to sleep. 

Two hours later, he was walking back and forth in his room without anything to do. He thought, _'well, it has been two hours, right? It's not like she's gonna be mad at me for waking her up.'_ He opened the door to his room and walked over to Sakura's room, clutching at the knob. He turned it and saw her still sleeping. He stared at her for what seemed like a whole day, but then when he turned his eyes away, she stirred and woke up.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

I was having a really great dream, but I felt someone watching me. I got kind of self-conscious unconsciously, which was pretty ironic, and I woke myself up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Syaoran leaning on the inside of the door. 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   **

The next part is coming up and that one is the end!! I'm done it! I just need to post it when I'm satisfied with the reviews!! See ya~


	3. Part 3

Thank you to the people who reviewed it! Um, I changed my mind. This is a fairly short chapter compared to the others. This isn't the ending! I'm sorry, but I decided to put the ending in Part 4, because of the length. This is just about 2000 words or something. Sorry **Mini Sweety**, that's it a little short from before, but bear with it, k? The last one is coming soon! I promise!! ^-^

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

**Summary:** Two best friends, Syaoran and Sakura, are in college, and they're faced with a lot of problems throughout their time there. This story focuses mostly on their 3rd college year and on. They're already in love with each other, but haven't really reached that point of falling in love where you're ready to love one another the rest of your life.  Here's the 3rd part.

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

~ * ~ _______ ~ * ~ : Means other P.O.V. 

"_____" : Basic talking

'_____' : Basic thoughts

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

**Last scene:**

I was having a really great dream, but I felt someone watching me. I got kind of self-conscious unconsciously, which was pretty ironic, and I woke myself up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Syaoran leaning on the inside of the door. 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   **

**PART 3 – FRIENDS FOR ETERNITY**

I gave a little smile. "I'm not mad anymore." 

"Good." He grinned. "I was just…uh, waiting…for you to wake up." 

"Oh really?" Now I sat down on the bed, looking back at him. 

"Yeah, really." He said, giving that innocent look of his. It could fool anybody, but me.

"Yeah, sure." I answered back, standing up and heading to the bathroom. 

I washed my face, peed, and then came out. He was waiting. "I'm really sorry." He apologized. 

"It's ok. I'm over it." I smiled. "That dream just changed everything!" 

"What was the dream?" 

"Um, it included you…" I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, and?"

"I think…I'll keep it to myself, if that's all right."

"Come on Sakura, tell me!" He said, walking over to me. 

"I don't want to." I whined.

He laughed. "Just say it, Avalon." 

"We went to a dance together!" I blurted, looking at him. "Ok?? It was a good dream!"

"Dance?" He asked huskily, that flirty way of his. 

"Don't be getting all flirty with me! It was a dream, get over it." I told him. 

"You get over it. You're the one changing your mind about not getting mad at me cause in your dream I asked you out!" 

I stared at him, a little surprised, but I blushed too. "Ah…good point! But just don't flirt with me! I'm your best friend! You ought to know I know you better than anyone here!"

"I know, sorry best." He hugged me tightly. "Won't happen again, I just got a little overboard. Nothing serious."

"It was a dream…" I sighed wistfully. "That doesn't mean I want it to happen! I just meant it was a dream, ok??" I had to make sure he understood.

"I understand, Sakura, geez…" He replied. "It's getting dark, but you just got your sleep, so hang out with me. Let's go walk around the dorm." 

"Why?" I whined again. "I'm still tired. I need to get my sleep."

"No, come on. We can talk the whole time." He persuaded.

He knew I liked talking to him about personal stuff whenever possible. "Ok!!" I grinned. "Let's go!" 

"All right." He took my hand and held it as he led me down the stairs to the lobby of the university.

When we got to the lobby, we saw a few people just reading and chatting quietly. "Gosh, what are we going to do?" I asked, tugging at Syaoran's hand. He caught my hand and held it in his. I was a little surprised, but happy nonetheless. 

"Let's just walk around the rooms and then we'll go to the elevator. Sound good to you?" 

"Sure." I nodded. 

We continued to walk around. "So tell me about your dream." He glanced at me and grinned. 

"I don't want to!" I replied.

"Come on. Just go ahead and say it. I know you want to." He tried to get it out of me.

Well, I did want to say it all. It was super good…"Ok fine!" I smiled a little. 

"It was during high school I guess…I don't understand why though." I started. "Anyway, it was dark that night and the sky was so beautiful with lots and lots of stars. I was getting dressed up and I wore this black dress with small green and blue shimmering stars. I was all ready and waited in the living room for…well…you." He grinned. "A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, so I went over and opened it. You were there wearing a tuxedo with a cut rose on your breast pocket. You looked so handsome and so relaxed. You gave me a white and red rose and I smelled it. You gave me a small kiss on the cheek, cos you knew my dad was watching from the kitchen. You waved and we left to the black sports car." 

"Nice." He commented. 

"Let me finish." I laughed quietly. "As I was saying, we left and you drove to the school. When we got there, the gym was so beautiful. The place was all blue and black with a great DJ and lots and lots of tables everywhere. We talked to a bunch of our friends and hung out for the first few minutes. When the slow song came on, you brought me to the centre of the floor and held me tightly. After that, it was a very upbeat song, so you held my hands and started dancing around with me. It was a lot of fun, I could just feel it." 

"That's some dream." 

Sigh. "I know." I glanced at him. "It would have been so cool if I actually went to a dance like that in high school…I mean the guy didn't have to be you or anything, it's just you know, a really fun dance with a really great guy." 

"You didn't go to a dance in your old school?" He asked surprised.

"Um, no…just my prom and that pretty much sucked." I explained. "God, the guys in my school were such freaks it was horrible. There was only one guy I really had a huge crush on in high school. He was this American guy, and he was really good-looking. He liked me a lot too, but we never really said anything to each other till Grade 12. He asked me out to Prom night and we went together. We had a couple dances, but we found out in between that time that we really didn't know much about each other as much as we thought, and we ended up not liking each other at all. He brought me home when the prom ended, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and just apologized for the whole evening. I guess I always thought that I wanted to be his girlfriend so badly and when I did become his girlfriend, I didn't like it. He wasn't the one for me. I wasn't the one for him." Syaoran was really quiet. "Say something, Syaoran." I tugged at his shirt. 

"Wow, Sakura, I had no idea." He said silently.

I gave a small smile. "It's not your fault. I never told you." I said, tightly holding at his arm. "So what now?"

"You have this really great dream that sounds like reality, but I find out that that never happened to you when you were a teenager." He said, looking at my eyes. 

"Well, yeah…you thought I was having a dream about the past, but I switched the guy?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Syaoran! How could you not believe me?" 

"Because your dream sounded so real, Sakura, like you were having a flashback or something."

"Oh…" I whispered. "Can I hear about your prom night?" 

"Uh, no thanks." He gave a small laugh. "You'll feel bad."

"No I won't! It's the past remember? Come on, tell me Syaoran." I pleaded.

"Fine, fine." He said. 

We were just slowly walking around the rooms. "A few days before prom night, I asked this girl to the dance and she said yes. So she told me her phone number and address and all that stuff, so on prom night I got dressed up and put on this black tuxedo. I wasn't really excited with the dance, but honestly I couldn't wait to see all the girls." 

"Typically." I commented.

"Hey!" He protested, but continued. "Anyway, so I picked her up and looked her over. She wore a red dress up to her knees and she had a thin jacket on. You'd think she knew to at least bring a jacket, 'cause it was pretty cold out, right? I found out she wanted me to give up my jacket and put it around her when she got cold. Man, she was a bi—"

"Uh-uh Syaoran!" I said before he could go on saying it.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He apologized. "Yeah, ok, so when we got to the dance, the gym was all decorated and people were dancing. I saw my friends and started walking to them but she pulled me and I had to dance with her. It was fun I guess. When we finally sat down, my buddies and I walked around the gym looking at all the girls and stuff. We went out of the gym and just walked around the campus. We didn't like dances much, but we had fun. We took off our bowties and laughed and joked around. When we got back, the 'Couple's dance' was on and she pulled me to the floor. I pulled her close to me and we danced together. I didn't feel that kind of feeling you get when you're holding someone you really love and so I pulled away and apologized to her. I told her I didn't feel good and I wanted to leave. I don't know what got over me, but I just wanted to leave the dance." 

I was quiet the whole time, but I got jealous when he mentioned holding her. I shook my head and just listened to him go on. "So my prom was pretty fun compared to yours, sorry about that." 

"No big deal." I said. 

"If you were in my school, I bet you'd be the most beautiful girl there." He commented. 

"Aw, you're going to flirting mode." I blushed. 

"No I'm not. I _know_ when I go there. Whenever I'm with you, Sakura, I tell the truth. I'm not flirting." He said to me.

"I don't know…" I teased. "Well, if I was in your school, would you have asked me to the dance?" I wanted to know. 

"Oh yeah definitely. I think if you were in my school, we'd have been best friends since Grade 8." 

"Oh wow…" I giggled. "I wish I met you sooner." I replied. "Then maybe I could have helped with your dating many girls. Maybe if I was there, you would only have dated 5 or 10 of them." 

"If you were there, I don't think I'd have dated anybody…" 

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't know…" He mumbled and looked at me. "It's weird."

"I know." 

We got to the elevator. He pressed the button. The elevator was probably at the top of the building, so we waited a little while. "What'd you wear to your prom?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Does it even matter?" I asked wearily.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Mm, I think…I wore an emerald green dress up to my ankles and black high-heel sandals. My dress had sparkles around it, and my hair was down with half a ponytail. I don't wear any make up, but I put on a bit of lip-gloss. I was already pink anyway, so I didn't need any blush." I giggled.

He was looking at me the whole time, focussing on my face. I smiled at him. "Yes, Syaoran?" 

"I'm just imagining you with it." He mentioned. I had nothing to say.

We decided to just go back to our dorms. I kept yawning that he couldn't take seeing my watery eyes anymore. He also mentioned that I looked like I was crying the whole time. We stopped in front of my room. He held onto my hands. "Goodnight, Sakura." 

"Goodnight, Syaoran." I smiled. "Sleep tight!"

"Hey, since you dreamed about me before, I'm gonna dream about you tonight." He commented.

"Syaoran, don't. Dream something or someone else! I'm not worth it!" I told him and leaped to him and kissed his cheek. "Night Li." I murmured and turned the knob when he moved closer to me and turned me around to face him. 

"Why do you keep putting yourself down and never listen to me?" He asked me. "When I tell you you're special, you don't believe it. When I tell you that you have great eyes, you don't believe me." 

"Because it's not true! It really isn't!" I told him. "I'm nothing special and I'm not worth a dream." 

"That's not for you to judge Sakura. I bet Julian's dreaming of you right now and it's not your right to say you shouldn't be in a dream. You can't control others' dreams." 

"I know I can't judge that…but it's just that, I don't believe I'm worth it. If I don't believe it, then if someone else says it, I can't believe it." 

"Then you have to believe you're worth it. To me you're worth it all…"

"I'll believe you then." I murmured. He leaned down and kissed me slowly and softly. We parted and he smiled.

"Night babe." 

"Goodnight."

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

Yay! I'm done Part 3! I hope you liked it! Now I promise that the Part 4 is the ending…but just to give you a hint, Part 4 starts 2 months later from what's happening now. All right, please review! Bye!


	4. Part 4

I can't believe how many people actually reviewed me after I finished Chapter 3! Thanks to everybody who did! I appreciate it a lot!! I don't want to spoil this chapter, but the ending is a so-so one. You might like it, you might not, and so it's your own opinion. 

I've made a sequel to it, but I'm far from done, so it won't come very soon. The sequel will be named something else. I'm also thinking of making another story the same as this, but instead of Sakura's point of view, it'll be Syaoran's, so you'll all know what he's thinking of the entire time. Please review about this idea and tell me if you think it's a good idea or not. 

  
**Summary:** Two best friends, Syaoran and Sakura, are in college, and they're faced with a lot of problems throughout their time there. This story focuses mostly on their 3rd college year and on. They're already in love with each other, but haven't really reached that point of falling in love where you're ready to love one another the rest of your life.  Here's the 4th part.

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

~ * ~ _______ ~ * ~ : Means other P.O.V. 

"_____" : Basic talking

'_____' : Basic thoughts

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

**Last scene:**

"-I don't believe I'm worth it. If I don't believe it, then if someone else says it, I can't believe it." 

"Then you have to believe you're worth it. To me you're worth it all…"

"I'll believe you then." I murmured. He leaned down and kissed me slowly and softly. We parted and he smiled.

"Night babe." 

"Goodnight."

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   **

**PART 4 – FRIENDS FOR ETERNITY**

Two months later…

I woke up earlier than usual. It was really weird since I slept late last night, but I woke up early that morning. I stared out the window and saw the sun rise. "Oh wow…" I murmured. I glanced at my room after the sun shone and went to the bathroom. 

When I came out, Syaoran was sitting on my bed close to tears. "What's wrong?" 

"Huh?" He looked up at me. "I got bad news." 

"We haven't had bad luck in a while…so, what is it?" 

"I-I…" His eyes welled up in tears.

 "Syaoran what's going on?" 

"Geez, this is hard…" 

I felt my heart break in pieces, just dreading his news. "What happened? Tell me." 

"I have to go back." He muttered. 

"Go back?"

"To Philadelphia. They want me to go back."  

"Who are they?" 

"My folks." 

"What?? Why??" 

"They want me to go to college there. They want me to drop everything here and live there with them, because the only way my parents are gonna stick together is if I go and live there." 

I put a hand over my mouth to keep from crying out loud. I fell on the bed and tears brimmed my eyes. "W-what…?" 

"I know! I thought they went back together! But my mom called at 2 this morning and told me everything." 

"B-but w-why do you need to be there??" 

"Dad's gonna try to go back with mom if I live there. I don't get it either, but…" He glanced at me. "Sakura…" 

I slowly nodded my head and stared at the bed sheet. "Just give me a second…" I mumbled slowly as I hid my face on a pillow and started crying. "I don't want you to go!!" 

"Hey…" He hugged me from behind. "Shh…it's ok…" 

After about 2 minutes, I wiped away my tears and slowly turned around to face him. "W-when a-are you leaving?" 

"Later this week. They said the ticket is in the airport. I just have to go pick it up." 

I nodded. 

"I'm not gonna be here anymore." 

I looked down sadly.

"We won't see each other for a long time." 

"You mean never." 

"No. If we still keep in touch, then we'll probably see each other later on." 

"No." 

"Fine." 

"I don't get it." 

"Get what?" 

"You leaving for your parents. You're in college; you don't have to be in between their problems! They should be able to fix it! They want you to drop out of a university and go to a freaking college in your hometown so that they end up together?? You have your own life to live and they want you to ruin it!" I said angrily. "God knows I like your parents a lot! And I really want them to be together again, but no! This is too much!! Especially for you! How can you stand your parents tearing you apart like this??" 

"Family is the most important thing in my life, Sakura." He said just as intense. "I will do anything to keep their marriage and my family together. Wouldn't you do everything you could so your parents could stay together?? Huh?? Don't dare tell me you wouldn't, because I know how important your family is to you. And it's not like I won't get my diploma! College is just a lower level than university, but who cares?? At least I get to study and be with my family at the same time! They're not ruining my life, all right?? They just want me to be there for them! Can't you understand that??" 

I stared at him with shock and surprise all over my face. I thought he felt the way I did, but this was just really…shocking. "That's how I feel, so sorry to disappoint you." He looked out the window. I stuck my hands in my pockets. 

"Fine." I understood. "If that's how you feel, go ahead and do it. I thought differently. I'm sorry." 

"Look, –"

I looked down at the floor. "Um, I think you should go." Tears streamed down my face. "I-I can't talk to you…not after that." 

"Sakura-"

"I get your point, Syaoran. I understand. Do whatever you want. I'm not family, so why should I matter, right?"

"Wait a minute, you-"

"Please…could you go?" I looked up at him and roughly brushed away my tears. "Please?" 

"I'm sorry." 

I shook my head. "Don't apologize for my mistake. Could you just go away? Please." 

"Fine." I opened the door for him and he looked at me and left. 

I fell on my knees when I locked the door and cried hard. "Don't…you get…that…I'm going to miss you so much…" I whispered to myself. "I love you Syaoran…you're my best friend in the entire world…" 'And you're my first love…' 

Half an hour later, I glanced at the clock, and saw that it was about time to go to class. I slowly changed to my clothes and headed for first class. I sat on my seat and stared out the window. The room was half full and was quiet. Most people were studying and some were quietly talking. I knew someone asked me something, but I didn't quite hear it.  

I turned my head and saw Julian looking at me with concern. I stared at him blankly. "Sorry?" 

"I asked if you were okay. What's going on?" 

I shrugged carelessly. "Nothing important." 

"Is it about Syaoran?" 

I couldn't believe what happened next. I just suddenly blew up. "Why does everyone think that all of my problems are based on him?? Just because he's a friend of mine doesn't mean he's my whole life!! I mean, seriously, he doesn't think I'm so important to his life, so why should he think he's important to my life??" I blurted out to Julian. 

"Whoa, Sakura, I-I'm sorry." 

I wasn't done yet. "No really, I don't get it. I really can't understand it! Why does he have to go back home and never come back and leave me?? Why are his parents doing this to him?? Don't they know he's just hiding his feelings because he wants them to be happy??" 

"W-what's wrong?" 

I stood up. "All right, maybe I'm not as important to Syaoran as his family is, but I don't want him to go home! Not just because of my own reasons! He can't just drop everything he's learned and go to a new school!!" I felt hurt and sad. "He'll have to make new friends and m-meet new…people…and…girls…and he…" I sobbed. "Gets to…gets to…" I sobbed silently, covering my face. "He's…he's my best friend…I-I don't want him to go…I love him…a whole lot…I care about him so much…" 

Everything was quiet, so I kept on.

"Plus…I'll never get to s-see his face again…he'll never w-wake me up in the morning t-the way he always d-does…I won't h-have someone to talk to…about anything. T-the only person…I ever confided in…in this damn place…is m-moving far away from me…" 

I felt someone crush me into his arms. I figured it was Julian, because he was the one I talked to but the scent was different. I then knew it was Syaoran who held onto me. "I'm so sorry babe." He muttered in my hair. "I love you so much too. I didn't even think of what you were feeling. I was really stupid." 

I had nothing to say, so he kept going. "I'll always miss you Sakura. I'll never stop loving you either. You're my best friend too. You'll get through this place, all right? You don't need me for everything." 

"Yes I do." I sobbed.

He half-laughed, half-cried. "It'll be all right. You'll see. I'll keep in touch with you. We could always email each other." 

"But I don't want you to go." We pulled away and looked at each other. "I need you here." 

"But I have to go." 

"I know." 

"So…?" 

"I'll be ok…someday." I smiled slowly at him. "You just worry about your…going back." 

"You're as important to me as my family, all right?" 

"You sure didn't show it this morning." 

"I know. I… was angry." 

"I know." I nodded in understanding. 

Later that day when it was noon, I walked with Syaoran to all of his classes and he explained about his moving to another college. "Syaoran, this is a very difficult process, you know that, don't you?" The secretary told us in the office. 

"Yeah I know, but you have to do it." 

"What we need to do is get every single one of your student records, ship it to the college you'll be going to in Philadelphia. This means that you'll have to try for that college once again." 

I shook slightly as the secretary explained the whole process. When she was done, Syaoran looked really worried. He held my arm and brought me over to the closest bench. "Oh man. I didn't know how hard this would be." 

I knew how hard it'd be, but I couldn't tell him that. "You'll be able to go through it all, Li. You're strong. I know you and you'll try your best to reach your goals." 

"But I almost never reach my goals." He gave me a weary glance. 

"Sure you have. Every goal you've ever had ever since you were a kid, you got, didn't you?" 

"No!" He laughed. "No one ever reaches their goals by sheer luck. I worked real hard to reach my goals Sakura, and now I'm not even getting close to it." 

"What…are your goals?" 

"To graduate…to get a diploma…to have a successful job…to meet someone special…to have a family…" 

"I know you'll get all those." I smiled slowly. "You'll be successful, because you're very smart and well-behaved. You may have a comedic attitude to you, but you do take things seriously when they need to be. Syaoran, I don't get why you're really worried that you won't reach your goals. I mean you're within arms length of graduating, especially getting a diploma. You just change schools, but that gives you a better chance of even passing, because universities are a little advanced than college. You'll be ahead of most of your classes. And…then when you find a job that you'll really like, you'll find that someone." I swallowed invisibly. "You'll be walking somewhere, just trying to get some peace, and then walks in this really beautiful girl. You'll start to fall in love with her and you ask her for her number. You guys go out on dates, then maybe after 2 months of dating, you'll think of marrying her. You might even…" I shifted. "You know, and then 8 months later, you're married, and she's pregnant with twins." 

"Where do you get these ideas?" Syaoran asked me. 

I glanced at him. "I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "I just see it go that way." 

"You're wrong, though." He answered.

"How am I wrong?" 

"Well, I'm not gonna fall in love with a girl who just happens to walk past me. I don't believe in love at first sight, remember?" 

"Oh right." I remembered when we first met. We were real enemies at first, big enemies, then we suddenly opened up to each other and we became best friends. 

"Right." He sighed. "Besides, whoever the woman will be, will you be in my wedding…?" He looked up at me hopefully. (Of course, we know who'll be the bride ^_^)

"Um…" Just thinking of seeing a girl and Syaoran get married made me cry. "Of course I will. I am your best friend after all." 

"Good." He went over to me and hugged me tightly. "Thanks." 

"For what?" 

"Helping me out." He pulled away and stared at my eyes. "Thanks for just being here." 

I blushed. "That's what I'm here for." 

He laughed that wonderful deep laugh of his. Suddenly it dawned on me that I would never see his face ever again, unless we sent pictures of each other, but I would never be able to hold him again. I kept it all in my heart, because I didn't want to stress Syaoran more than he already was. I had 2 more years of college left before I could graduate…and to think that for those 2 years, he wouldn't be on my side anymore…

Throughout the week, Syaoran started packing all his things, and had many discussions with all his teachers. One night, two days before his flight home, he went to my room, and talked to me about what was going to happen. 

He sat beside me and hugged me securely. "I'm going to miss you, Avalon."  I felt a huge lump in my throat, but I tried my best to keep the tears in. "You don't think I'm going to miss you??" I mumbled.

He slowly pulled away and put both his hands on my cheeks. "Sakura, you have to promise me something." 

I stared back at his shimmering eyes. "What is it?" 

"Promise me that…you won't be so down all the time. You'll let go of the past and make new friends. You have to be strong while I'm gone. Promise me that." 

"I-I promise, Syaoran." He slowly smiled at me. 

"Good. Communication isn't much of a problem for us. I mean, we can always email each other right? We can send pictures through the Internet and I'll write you letters and send them here. The Post Office isn't that far." 

"You're right, we can do all those things." I answered glumly. "Can we talk on the phone?" 

"I don't know…but Sakura, it'll be all right, won't it? We'll still be best friends even after all this." 

"That's thing, I don't know. Are you going to keep trying…or you'll forget after a while?"

"I want to keep trying, but it seems so impossible to keep a friendship alive for God knows how long! Never worked for me…my buddies and I aren't buddies anymore." 

I looked down at my hands. "My whole life I've made hundreds of friends, and twenty best friends, but not one stayed as my best friend. Even Madison or Meilin…they're not my best friends anymore, because of the distance between us. That caused our friendship to stretch a little bit. I'm so scared that's going to happen to us, Syaoran. I don't want to lose your friendship. I…I love you." I bit my tongue to keep from saying 'not as a friend, but…as a guy'. 

"I love you too, babe." He grinned and embraced me again. "I don't want to, either, but the way this conversation's going, it seems like that is what's gonna happen." 

I merely nodded at his words. 

"So what now?" 

I thought hard. After maybe 2 minutes of complete silence, I turned around and faced him. "We've got two more days before you leave here for good, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"And you finished packing?" 

"I guess." 

"Your flight is on Monday at 2:30pm." 

"I know." 

"Syaoran, why don't we spend the whole weekend together? Just the two of us for the whole 48 hours! You can sleepover. It's not like we're going to do something…stupid." I finished lamely. "I mean, we can talk all night about everything. How about it?" 

"Yeah all right." He stood up and pulled me along with him. "How about we hang out here the rest of the night? I'll go buy some food down by the cafeteria." 

"Ok." I looked around my messy room. "My room's messy…don't you think?" 

Syaoran smirked. "You just thought that now, or-?" 

"Don't you think you should buy the food now??" I interrupted and pushed him to the door.

The only way I could take my mind off Syaoran's big move was to clean up my room. I started with my bed. I threw the pillows on the carpet and pulled off the bed sheets. I replaced them with new ones and neatly folded it to the sides. I put the pillows back to the head of the bed, and moved on to my drawers. 

"Oh geez…" My clothes were scattered around the floor. The drawers were full of crumpled and unfolded clothes. Some even smelled bad! Talk about hygiene! Anyway, I picked up all the clothes on the floor, threw it in the laundry, took out all my clothes inside the drawers and neatly folded them back. It took a while, but I did my best. 

I felt lazy cleaning the bathroom, but I had to. I stared at the mirror as I wiped the corners of it. Glancing at my own reflection, instead of seeing my usual cheerful bright eyes, I saw gloomy sad eyes. I tried to look cheerful, for Syaoran, but somehow I couldn't. The pain and sadness I was feeling dreaded my heart, and I couldn't feel the happiness I used to feel. 

I slowly walked to my bed and sat Indian-style. I looked down at my hands intertwining with each other. The next two years of my life would be just like this. I couldn't even stand not seeing him for a week! I sobbed silently, feeling the tears in the corners of my eyes. I didn't try to cry; it all just came out. I didn't whimper or anything. I then remembered this essay I did for English 2 years ago when Syaoran and I became friends.

In the essay I wrote about the meanings of a friend. I was totally stuck on that subject for almost 3 days. Syaoran and I weren't speaking to each other, because we just had a fight. That memory was still fresh in my head. It was a very unforgettable occasion. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

**Normal Point of View                **

Sakura looked at the computer in front of her. 'How am I ever going to get this done??' Her last best friend was Madison from high school. They didn't communicate much, but they were still friends. Sakura couldn't call her, because she lived too far, and it would be a little embarrassing for her to ask an old friend for homework after months of no communication. 

Her feet swung quick and low as she played with her pencil, twirling it in her fingers. 'I can do this. Yeah. It's not like I went to college for nothing. I'm smart!' She said confidently. After a moment of thinking, she groaned. 'I'm so dumb. How could I ever think I didn't need help for this?? Oh shoot…why didn't I listen in class? What am I gonna do now??' 

Her eyes trailed to the door. She stared at with furrowed brows until she realized she was thinking of Syaoran. 'I can't ask him! He hates me and I hate him! We'll never be friends!! As if I'll ever befriend a cold person!! He can rot for all I care!' She rolled her eyes. 'Besides, even if I ask him, he won't help me! He's so mean! Is he even taking English?? I bet he isn't! He's TOO dumb to even take a serious subject like that!' She sighed heavily. 'Why am I talking to myself??? I am so clueless right now…'

She walked to her bed and collapsed on it. "What I'll do is just go to English and ask the teacher for help. She'll help me. I mean, she's a nice teacher." Sakura glanced at the clock. "AAH!" The clock showed a quarter past nine. "So I guess I'm stuck with asking…him." She slowly stood up and walked to the door. Hesitating to turn the knob, she stopped before she could finally open the door. Finally, she walked out of her room and stood by herself in the middle of the hallway. Wearing only a pair of shorts and undershirt, she shivered almost immediately. Suddenly, as if on cue, Syaoran's door opened and he emerged carrying a garbage bag. He stared at Sakura, with widened eyes, and a slightly opened mouth. 

The only thing coming out of his mouth was,  "uh…?" 

"S-S-Syaoran…" She shivered. "I-I-I n-need h-help." 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?? It's freezing out here and you're wearing that??" With his Nike clothes, thick jogging pants with matching hooded sweatshirt, he was unaffected by the blasting cold. 

"N-no s-swearing. I-I-" Before she could say anything else, Syaoran put an arm around her shoulders and pushed open his door.

"Get in here and wait for me. I'll be back." 

Sakura patiently waited, walking around his room. The heater was slightly off, but the room gave a surprisingly warm atmosphere. To her surprise, Syaoran didn't have much in his room. He had a bed, a drawer, and a desk for studying. He also had a dark green laptop turned on. He had his own bathroom of course, but the room nonetheless was almost empty. The closet was closed, so Sakura couldn't really see any of his clothes. The desk was very messy though, with many piles of paper, and the bed was neatly arranged, but with dozens of books on top. She sat in the empty space on the bed. No more than 5 minutes later, he came back in and stood in front of her. 

"What do you want?" 

Sakura pouted. "I need help." 

One eyebrow rose. "Why are you asking me??" 

"Because! I can't ask my teacher! It's already nine! I can't ask my friends; they're not here!! Besides I'm new, Syaoran! The only person I know is you!! And I know we had a fight, but I'm desperate!! I need help!!" 

He looked annoyed for he rolled his eyes. "Sakura, you're making a fool of yourself." 

"Please, please, Syaoran?? Please!!" 

He sighed. "Well…all right. What is it?" 

"English homework." 

"Oh ok."

"Do you have English this semester?" 

"Last block. You?"  

"First block." Sakura said glumly. "My teacher's strict." 

"So is mine, but that's how it's gotta be for us to learn, right? Slacking off isn't really gonna do any help." 

"I know." 

Sakura stayed on the bed while Syaoran took the papers she clutched at her hand and walked back to his desk. The silence killed her while the guiltiness waved over her heart and mind. 

"Syaoran…I'm sorry." His head sharply turned her way. 

"No big deal. I got over it. You should too." 

"I know. It's just that, it's really not fair for you to be helping me the way I treated you before." 

"Don't feel bad, Sakura. It was just one fight, no biggie." Syaoran offered a lopsided smile. Sakura giggled at his adorable face. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ok. Well I'm sorry anyway." 

"Me too." 

Sakura slowly walked over to Syaoran's desk and peered down at his hand. He was writing some notes on a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" She asked silently, not wanting to disturb his concentration. 

"I'm just putting some ideas down so you could start writing your essay." 

"Oh okay." 

After he wrote a few more, he stood up and turned at Sakura. "What you could do is maybe think of a friend, not a best friend, but a friend who _you _approached and talked to, someone who you wanted to befriend." 

"Could you explain a little more?" 

Syaoran glanced at her serious face. "For example, two girls, let's call them, uh…Sarah and uh…" 

"Sherry." 

"Fine. So Sarah is new and Sherry wants to make Sarah her friend, so Sherry approaches Sarah and introduces her to her friends and show her around the school. Now, they have a relationship called 'new friendship'. What you need to do in the essay is talk about what Sherry means to Sarah and what Sarah means to Sherry during the period of time Sherry befriends Sarah. It's a little confusing, so I wrote it down here." 

"It is confusing, but I understand." Sakura gave a huge smile. "Thank you so much, Syaoran!!" Without thinking, she flung her arms around Syaoran's neck and hugged him tightly. 

"No problem, Avalon." He grinned. "Now could you go? I have my homework to do." 

"Ok. Thanks a lot, Syaoran." Sakura mentioned again, this time with more meaning. "Does this mean we're no longer fighting? And friends again?" 

He sighed. "Yes it does. Does that make you feel better?" 

"Mm-hmm!!" Sakura laughed and smiled again. "I'll go now. Bye-bye." 

"See you later." 

Sakura put her head back in. "Goodnight, Syaoran Li! Sweet dreams!" She said sweetly. 

"Night Avalon." He said just as friendly. 

That night Sakura wrote about the new friendship she and Syaoran had just made. She felt exhilarated and ready to write an excellent essay. When she finished, it was at least 5 pages long. 

So the next day in English class, Sakura handed her essay in. The English teacher read it thoroughly and gave a hidden smile. 'Incredible, absolutely incredible.' Then the next day, Sakura received an A+ for doing a really wonderful job in the essay. There was a small note in the back from the teacher. It said, 'Sakura, this is remarkable work! How ever did you get this topic to mean something a whole lot deeper than it originally was? This is the best work I've ever seen from you. Keep it up, Sakura!' 

Sakura felt like jumping up for joy and just screaming out the happiness she felt in her heart. After class, she ran to second class, knowing that Syaoran would be there. When she entered the door, she spotted him reading a book in the back sitting down. She suddenly started running and hugged Syaoran tightly, burying her head in the nape of his neck. 

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, slowly putting his arms around her. 

"Syaoran, I got an A+!!!! Syaoran, it's all because of you!!! Thank you Syaoran Li!!!!" She kept her head buried there. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" 

"No problem, Avalon." He grinned. "Let me see it." 

"Here." She pulled it out from her bag and handed it to Syaoran.

The only word that came out of his mouth was, "amazing". After he read the whole thing, he asked. "How…did you do this?? I only gave you ideas, but you were the one who wrote it." 

"I wrote about our new friendship, Syaoran." Sakura blushed greatly. "I really appreciated you forgiving me and I knew that when you let me in your room, you'd want to be my friend. I felt so happy and I just couldn't help but write about it. I hope you don't mind." 

Syaoran grinned. "Wow, Sakura. This is great. I didn't know I meant that much to you." 

"Well you do!! Even though I hardly know you, you're my only friend in this building!!" 

He laughed again. "Don't worry Sakura. You'll make new friends sooner or later." He patted her head teasingly.

"I know I will." She hesitated. "But Syaoran…" 'I want to keep you my friend no matter what.' 

"I know." He understood what she meant. 

Sakura looked surprised at first, but smiled anyway. "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart." 

"And you're welcome. From the bottom of **_my_ **heart." 

Sakura giggled and ran to her desk. She put her head down and squealed happily. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Someone shook me lightly, interrupting my thoughts. I stared up at the gorgeous man looking down at me. "You ok?" He asked with concern evident in his voice. 

I nodded. "I was just remembering that time 2 years ago when I asked you for English homework." 

His face broke into a smile. "Oh yeah." He grinned. "I'll never forget that." I smiled back. Then, he put the food on the table. "I got Chinese." 

"Ok." 

We opened the Styrofoam and dug in the fried rice, pork and chicken, noodles, and vegetables. "So how're you feeling?" Syaoran asked me. 

I kept my eyes down at the food. I put a spoonful of rice and pork in my mouth. I shrugged my shoulders. My throat hid a lump in there, so I couldn't really talk. When I swallowed all of it, I finally looked up at him. "I feel sore and tired…upset and angry…" He rubbed my cheek tenderly with his hand. I leaned on it. "I don't know what to do." A sigh mixed with cries sounded so heartbreaking. I tried to keep the tears in, blinking my eyes continuously and keeping my mouth in a straight line, but it was so hard. I looked away from his glum amber eyes. "I try to think positively…I do…but it hurts. Especially here." I put a hand over my heart. "I feel like a thousand needles piercing my whole body non-stop." He was silent. "Why don't you tell me what you feel, Syaoran? I'd like to know." I said to him silently. He moved his hand away from my cheek and secured it under his arm.

"I don't know what I'm feeling." I knew he had more to say, so I didn't say anything. "It's like every once in a while I'd remember some things from when I was a kid thinking of my future or memories of my parents hugging or kissing in special occasions, or even memories of the past three years here." He looked down. "I honestly can't describe this feeling, Sakura. I feel like I'm obligated to do what my parents want me to do, but to also protect and stay with you here. You don't know how my heart breaks every time I think of leaving you. And my parents…" He growled with frustration. "I hate this feeling!! I hate it a lot!! My parents aren't supposed to put this on me!! I already have enough to deal with!!" 

He stopped talking. I couldn't think of any comforting things to say, so I just waited for him to talk again. He stood up and walked over to my bed. He then collapsed on it and stared at the ceiling. "When I was a kid, I'd always see myself as a successful guy, someone people adored and looked up to. I'd think about my whole future…how I'd build a house close to mom and dad's, and live there with my whole family. I'd start designing the house and my dad would suggest ideas and draw some things in too. My entire child life was so amazing that it's hard to imagine my adult life so full of chaos and confusion…" 

"When you're a kid, life is refreshing and new, and you carry this innocent aura around you. When you're an adult, you then see the real struggles and turmoil of life. Then you have to live through it." I murmured.

"I know." He sighed and glanced at me. "Even though this is killing me, I'm glad it happened to me and not to you." 

I turned my eyes at him instantly. I could feel my eyes quivering with tears. My lips turned into a pout and I whimpered. "Syaoran!" I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I wish this never happened to you. Not to anyone, because this is just horrible…horrible." 

He rubbed my back. "I'm strong Sakura. I can take it." He was assuring me when I was supposed to be the one comforting him. "No matter what I'll be able to fix it and live through it. No matter what, all right?" 

"Mm-hmm." I listened to his steady heartbeat. I yawned. "Promise me that you won't forget me." 

"I promise with my whole heart." 

Inside my heart pounded with gladness, but outside, tears rushed down my cheeks. "Then that's enough." The rest of the night we slept that way. 

The next morning, I woke up rubbing my eyes. Syaoran's face was very peaceful as his light snores came out of his slightly parted lips. I blushed at the thought of kissing him to wake him up. I then brushed his chocolate hair, feeling the softness. 

"Syaoran…" I murmured silently. "Why did this have to happen to you?" 

He faintly moved, causing him to wake up. His beautiful amber eyes stared back at my bright emerald ones. His face softened to a smile and he lowered his head to kiss me on the forehead. "Morning babe." 

"Morning Li." I answered. "How was your sleep?" 

"It was the best I've had in weeks…" He laughed. "Must be cause you were here." 

"Stop kidding around!" I pushed him, but he pulled me instead. I noticed he likes to do that.

"I wasn't! I swear!" He grinned and caught me unexpected on the lips. 

After 10 seconds, he moved away and gave me a light kiss. "Amazing…" I snuggled closer to his warm body, placing my hands on his chest. His left arm encircled my waist while his right hand brushed my hair. "I wish I had magic, so that I could stop time whenever I wanted." 

"That would be cool…" I sighed. "If I had magic, I'd want a whole set of powers!" 

Syaoran laughed with his deep voice. It made me want to melt. "I wish you didn't have to go…I wish you could just stay right here with me." I felt his body tense. "I-I'm sorry for ruining it." I apologized unhappily. "It's just that I can't think of anything but this situation you're in." 

"Sakura." He sat down and pulled me beside him. "I know that this is something that's upsetting us both a lot, but what can we do? I already made my decision. You have to learn to deal with it. Life goes on. Remember that." 

I barely nodded as the pain built up faster than before. His words trapped itself in my mind, and I knew I'd never forget it ever. 'Life goes on.' 

The rest of the day I tried to forget our conversation earlier. I helped him clean out his room, but there wasn't much to clean up. He already packed most of his clothes in the suitcases except for some underwear and casual clothes to wear for the trip. I ended up cleaning the bathroom for him. He was doing laundry with all the curtains and bed sheets he used. I wiped the sink, the bowl, and the mirrors. I sprayed the floor and the bathtub and started scrubbing. 

I heard the door open after a while and I turned to see Syaoran sneaking a glance in the bathroom. "How you doing?" 

"I'll be fine." I turned around and kept scrubbing. "Is the laundry done?" 

"Not yet. One more load." 

"To wash or dry?" 

"Dry." 

"Ok." 

"When will you be done?" 

"In a few minutes or something. I just need to clean the bathtub." 

"Ok." He answered. "And Sakura?" 

I turned around and faced him again. "Hmm?" 

"Thank you." His face was all set.

I smiled and cocked my head. "I've done nothing but complain ever since you told me. What do you have to thank me for?" 

"For being a best friend." He answered simply and shut the door. 

I stopped cleaning and sat down on the floor. 'For being a best friend.' My lips turned to a smile. 'No matter what happens, Syaoran won't forget me. Come what may, we'll be best friends; always will be best friends, in the time we've been together. So if he and I never see each other again, at least I have my memories to remember our friendship. I don't have to worry, because nothing can ever change the past and the fact that we were best friends for 3 years. 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

**Day of flight…**

My whole body felt rigid and cold. I gripped my hands tightly together while my heart pounded fast and intense. Syaoran called for a taxi instead of his car, because it was getting shipped to Philadelphia. I looked at Syaoran. His face looked troubled and he was as stiff as me. He kept his eyes glued out the window. I could see beads of sweat forming under his hair on his neck. Not knowing what to do, I placed my hand on top of his. 

He slowly turned around and faced me. "This is hard." He gripped my hand and pulled me really close. He hugged me tightly when I was close enough. "Sakura, I can't let you go. I can't." 

"Syaoran, don't worry now. You've got through the last two days. You can do this. You're not letting me go. I'll always be here, Syaoran. No matter what." I rubbed his back. "Just remember what you have to do, ok? It'll be fine." It seemed to me like I was convincing myself more than I was convincing him. 

Inside the airport, my heart just leaped out of his place and jumped down to my feet. It wanted to get squished and torn and thrown around like some kind of toy. Tears leaked the corners of my eyes and I didn't bother wiping them. What was the point? I glanced at Syaoran and his eyes, usually amber, were red. 

We stopped in front of the gate to his plane. The line was fairly short and his plane would leave in 30 minutes. I couldn't help it. My emotions all came tumbling out and mixing with each other. I suddenly just threw my arms around him and clutched onto him as close I could. "Don't go. Please don't go." I whimpered. "Don't this to me, Syaoran. Don't…" 

"Sakura." I felt his chin rest on my head and his strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Sakura, stop crying right now. Don't start crying on me now…" His voice broke at 'crying'. I heard his silent sobs. "God, I knew this'd be hard, but I didn't know it would be this hard…" 

He lifted my chin up. "Take care of yourself, ok babe?" 

I nodded my head. "I will." 

"I'm depending on Julian to take care of you." 

I cried harder. "Please don't say that." 

"You better not be fooling around when I'm gone." He joked. "Don't be looking for trouble now." 

I slapped his chest. "Stop joking Syaoran!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Sakura." I didn't stop crying. "Sakura." I still didn't. "Sakura!" 

I looked up. "Yeah?" 

"I'll call you when I get there." 

I nodded sadly. 

He gave his ticket to the attendant. "No…" I heard myself repeat over and over again. Syaoran's hands shook as he handed it. He pulled me away from the line and hugged me one last time. "I'll miss you babe. I won't ever forget you." 

"I'll miss you too Syaoran. I'm never gonna forget you." 

"One last time." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I responded back. This time the kiss was intense and full of emotions. When we moved away, he smiled down at me. "Love you." 

"I love you Syaoran." I grinned despite the tears. 

When the time finally came, he released me and started to walk to the flight attendant. I hugged myself and cried. 'This'll be the last time I ever see him.' When he was going to go in, my breath caught in my throat and I felt like I was going to faint. A hand wrapped around my mouth and only a whimper could be heard. Suddenly I wanted to say I love you to him that meant I really did love him in a romantic way, but my heart didn't have any control. 

Unexpectedly, Syaoran turned around and looked at me. "One last thing you need to know, babe."  

"W-what is it?" 

"Watashi wa anata o aishitemasu, Sakura. Ever since I laid eyes on you." I thought he was done talking and I could freely faint, but he added one more thing. "Maybe I do believe in love at first sight." He then turned and walked away. For good. 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

When I got back to the university, I had no strength left to pick myself up and walk to my dorm. The taxi driver was looking at me weirdly, but I didn't care. My eyes were swollen red from crying and my body was tired. I saw the university when the taxi pulled up, but suddenly everything turned pitch black and I couldn't breathe. 

I woke up later and found myself in my dorm room. I sat up groggily, trying to remember what happened. It then registered in my mind that Syaoran was gone. He went back to Philadelphia. I whimpered, putting a hand over my mouth. "S-Syaoran…" 

"Sakura, take it easy." My head rose up just in time to see Julian come in my room. "Here." He handed me two pills. "You need to get your strength back." 

"Julian?" I took the pills and drank it. "Syaoran…he's gone." 

"I know." He took a seat on the edge of my bed.

My mind was in a daze. I had no idea what had just happened. "H-how did I get here? The last thing I remember was…was in the taxi." 

"Oh that. I was just going to go out when I saw the driver of the taxi looking all panicked. I decided to help him out and found out you collapsed."

I was surprised. "I…collapsed?" 

"Yeah, pretty much. I paid for it, so you don't need to worry. I brought you here." 

"Oh." I rubbed my eyes. "Thanks Julian." 

"No problem." He moved closer. "You all right?" 

I shook my head sadly. "Syaoran's gone…" 

"I know." 

He let me cry on his chest for a while. I sobbed and cried all together. All I could think of was Syaoran and the last minutes we had together. His words stuck with me. He loved me, really loved me. Not in a friendship kind of way, but in a loving kind of way. And I loved him just like that, but never got to tell him. That bugged me a lot. I wanted to tell Julian everything, because he was the only other guy I could talk to about my feelings, but if I did, he'd be really hurt. He loved me the way I loved Syaoran and the way Syaoran loved me, but I didn't love him. Even though he was my friend and I didn't feel the same, I couldn't hurt him. 

"Sakura, it'll be ok. It's not like it's the end of the world. You and Syaoran just have to keep that friendship going on, and then everything will be all right. You'll be able to go through college without him. You just have to move on. Didn't you promise Syaoran that?" 

I shut my eyes tightly. "Yes." 

"Then live up to the promise, ok?" He wiped away my tears. "I made a promise to him too." 

"W-what is it?" 

"To protect you and care for you." 

"Oh my gosh…" I hugged Julian tightly. "Julian, he never wanted anyone else to protect me. It's so hard…to think that he told you to protect me! He was my official protector, ever since we met. I don't know how it happened, but it just did. And to think, it's not him anymore." I looked up at his grey eyes. It was filled with sadness. 

"I'm…I'm not that bad of a protector, am I? I promised to protect you, Sakura. I'll live up to it." 

"It's not that you're a bad protector! It's just that…" I stayed focus in his eyes. "Syaoran _is my _angel, Julian. He's my guardian. You'll protect me yes, but Syaoran…is the angel in my life." 

"And you're the angel in mine." He blurted out. 

I was taken aback. "Julian…" 

He interrupted me with his hand. "Look, I know you don't feel the same way I do, but you're my angel, Sakura. I can't help it. I fell in love with you and I don't know what to do about it. All I can offer you is friendship. I'll protect you and care for you. Will you take it?" 

I hesitated, but then thought better of it. I nodded.

He smiled. "All right. I have to go do some stuff. I'll be back later to check up on you." 

I nodded again. "Thanks. For everything." 

He winked. 

Even though Syaoran left and Julian became my new friend, I couldn't help feeling sad and depressed. For the first two hours, I had nothing to do, so all I did was sulk and shed tears. I knew that I had to move on, because I promised him. I couldn't break his promise, not now, not ever. I slowly walked to his room. When I got to the hall, I touched the knob and turned it slowly.

I got in and smelled Syaoran's scent. "Syaoran…you don't know how important you are to me…and…and you'll never know." I broke down in tears again. Oh man. I was killing myself literally, drowning myself in tears. I touched the walls and just carelessly walked across the room. Memories came rushing down my mind and I recalled them. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

**Freshman year, beginning of semester 1**

Sakura walked the halls of Connecticut State and looked for her dorm, occasionally looking at the folded sheet of paper lying on her hand. When she finally reached her dorm room, she turned the knob and went inside. The place was empty, only thing there was a bed, a closet, and a bathroom. "Ugh. It smells too!" 

"Stop whining, kid." A voice broke in her mental conversation. 

She turned around to face a guy about her age with gorgeous chestnut brown hair and sparkling amber eyes. He held a comforting look to him, but beneath that, you could almost see the sarcasm he held. His eyes widened a bit as he saw Sakura's face. Her eyes were bright emerald and her auburn hair shone. 

"I'm not a kid! This is my first year in college, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm any younger than you." She said smugly. 

The guy smirked. "This is my first year too. You just looked young to me, sorry." 

Sakura shrugged and smiled. "My name's Sakura Avalon." She offered her hand. 

"Syaoran Li." He nodded at her hand. Sakura hesitantly drew it back. "I'll see you later." 

Sakura nodded back. 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

**Freshman year, beginning of semester 2**

"Sakura Avalon." Sakura's head went up as she heard her name from a foreign voice. Her eyes darted everywhere looking for it, but couldn't find it. Finally her eyes found a soccer field with a guy in the middle, carrying his soccer ball. 

"Syaoran??" He grinned and waved her over. She ran as fast as she could to the field and stood right beside him, feeling shy all of a sudden. "What is it? Why'd you call me?" 

He shrugged carelessly. "You looked lonely for a second there. I thought you were sad or something. I just wanted to cheer you up. But guessing that you've just been studying, never mind." 

"No, no! It's ok Syaoran. Go ahead and cheer me up. I have just been studying, but I'd like to see some of your skills in soccer." 

He smiled at her. "Thanks Sakura." 

"Come on Syaoran. Show me."

"Sit on the bleachers. My team's going to come soon, so we'll be playing a small game for fun." 

She slowly nodded. "Amaze me, Li." 

"You got it, Avalon." He winked. 

Sakura ran to the bleachers and sat on the end of the benches at the top. That way she could see everything. After about 2 minutes or so, Syaoran's team came. Syaoran glanced at Sakura. She showed him two thumbs up and he waved back. Soon, Syaoran was running across the field looking as serious as ever. He took the game of soccer very seriously, so that was one of the reasons he was so good at it. At the end of the game, Syaoran scored 4 goals on the other team. He ran to Sakura breathing hard. "Good job Syaoran!! That was great!! You really are good at this game!" 

"Thanks." He smiled in between breaths. "I. Tried. My. Best." 

"Why though? This wasn't an important game, was it?" 

"No." He grinned again. "I tried…my best because…you were watching me." 

Sakura blushed. 

"And I wanted to show you my skills." 

"You really do have them, Syaoran." 

"Thanks Avalon. That means a lot coming from you." 

She was surprised. "Really?" 

He nodded.  

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

**Freshman year, night outing**

Syaoran went over to Sakura's dorm and collapsed on her bed. "What do you wanna do today?" 

Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "Stay here." 

"Don't you remember? Tonight's the night outing. We get to go anywhere we want out of the school." 

"Mm…" Sakura mumbled. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere, Syaoran. I feel kinda lazy and um, I don't wanna go." 

"Come on Sakura!! It'll be really fun. Let's go ice-skating." He pleaded, clasping his hands together. "I want to go!!" 

"Then go by yourself!" 

"Come with me." 

"No." 

"Come on. It'll be fun." 

"No." 

"Sakura…" 

"Syaoran…" He was about to say something, but she interrupted. "NO." 

"Fine. I'll just find someone else to go with me." 

Sakura fidgeted. "Um…a girl someone?" 

Syaoran smirked. "Yeah, I think so. You got a problem with that?" 

"Um, no. I'm just…just asking." 

"Really now?" Syaoran walked over to Sakura and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on Sakura. Just come with me. Just you and me." 

Sakura was hesitant. "Syaoran…" 

"It'll be fun, babe. Let's go." He pulled on her arms. She soon gave up and smiled. 

"Lead the way, pretty boy." 

Syaoran grinned. 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

**Beginning of sophomore year; arrivals from summer break**

Sakura arrived at the building and found many other college students arriving. She looked carefully for a certain chestnut-haired man, but couldn't find him. "I'll find him later." She murmured. She brought her suitcase along with her as she hurried back to her dorm. When she walked the hall of the dorms, she saw him, standing there, turning the key of his dorm room. "SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled gleefully. 

He turned his head and found the emerald-eyed girl he wanted to see for the longest time. His eyes softened at the sight and slowly, a smile spread on his handsome face. "Sakura…" He said happily. She ran into his arms and he cuddled her close to his body. "I missed you babe. Lots." 

"Oh Syaoran…I missed you so much." She talked softly, burying her head on the nape of his neck. "I thought about you the whole 2 months!!!!" 

His eyes shimmered with delight and affection. "So did I, Sakura. I missed you a whole lot." 

She giggled. "I'm so glad I'm back. I never thought I'd want to go back to school, but you made it all change." 

"Sakura…" He was beyond happy. 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

**Sophomore year, party**

"How you feeling?" Syaoran shouted throughout the noise. Sakura sat on the couch glumly. She shrugged her bare shoulders and pouted. Syaoran sat beside her and put an arm around her. "You want to go?" 

"Mm-hmm." Sakura slowly smiled and let Syaoran pull her out of the party. They walked slowly back to their dorms.

"What happened to you? I didn't think you came to the party." 

Sakura glanced at Syaoran guiltily, and then brought her eyes down to her hands. "I wasn't going to, but when I found out you were………I guess I just wanted to go too." 

"Tsk. What kind of attitude is that?"

"Not a very good one." She moped. 

"No kidding." 

Syaoran opened the door to Sakura's room and they both went in. "You feeling all right? You didn't drink anything bad or ate anything bad?" 

"No." Sakura smiled. "I'm fine." She took some clothes and went in the washroom to change to her pj's. When she came back out, Syaoran was still wearing his forest sports pants and Nike jacket. "Thanks for bringing me here. You can go back to the party now." She offered. 

He shook and grinned. "Nah. I'd rather spend my time with you." He took off his shoes and lied down on the bed beside Sakura. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She faced his eyes and he faced hers, both pairs glittering with happiness and contentment. For a long time, they just did that and looked into each other's eyes until it was time for Syaoran to go to his dorm and get some rest. 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

**Sophomore year, end of the year**

"What are you gonna do for summer break?" Sakura asked. 

Syaoran glanced at her. "Probably just stay here. I don't want to go home." 

"Why not?" 

He shrugged. "Don't feel like it. I'll call them." 

"Oh ok." 

"What about you, babe?" 

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "I'm staying here too." 

"Really? How come?" 

"I don't want to go home. I'll go some other time." 

"Understood." He nodded. "Summer turning out to be boring for the two of us." 

"Got that right." 

"We'll keep each other company, right?" 

Sakura grinned and laughed. "Of course!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

I opened my eyes after those flashbacks. I felt some pain, but mostly happiness for experiencing those things. I wiped away my remaining tears. "It'll be okay. I'll get through this." I kept saying to myself. I slowly left the room, but before I could shut the door, I wrote a small note on the back of the door. 

**_'Syaoran and Sakura – friends for eternity'._**

FINAL END!!!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!! I WORKED HARD ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS…ALL RIGHT SEE YA! ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU SAKURA & SYAORAN FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Part 5: Epilogue

Hi! I'm back! This is the sequel/epilogue of the story. I decided not to make a sequel, because it takes a lot more time, and I don't have a lot of time! So I wrote as much as I could, and I tried to put romantic scenes in, but there aren't really a lot. You guys probably won't like it, but at least something good happens…

Small crossovers with Escaflowne and Gundam Wing! For Escaflowne, it's just Van and Hitomi, but for the Gundam Wing, it's the whole gang. They have a really, really tiny part, like 2 paragraphs, I guess. Sorry to those who wished to have Eriol and Madison together!! I'm sorry… I'm not that big a fan of them both. But I got Syaoran and Sakura here, so I think that's good! Right? Just read for yourself! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! 

_I dedicate this to Mini Sweety…_

**Last part:**

I wrote a small note on the back of the door. 'Syaoran and Sakura – friends for eternity'.  

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

The next day I got dressed up to class without thinking of Syaoran. Ok maybe I did think of him, but I didn't get upset over it. Everyone was there when I got in. They all stared at me as if I was a ghost or something. Mr. Wei slowly walked over to me. 

"You all right there, Sakura?" He asked. 

I nodded and showed a smile. "Mm-hmm." I turned to everyone. "Guys, stop staring at me like I'm some kind of freak! I'm ok!" They looked shocked at first, but continued with their homework. "I'm really okay, Mr. Wei. Don't worry about me." I assured him. 

He slowly nodded. "Well, if you say so." He gave me a smile. "Please take a seat, Ms. Avalon." 

'Thanks Mr. Wei.' I thought.

I put my binders on the desk. Julian glanced at me and flashed me a reassuring grin. I waved at him and looked back to the teacher's lecture. Sometimes my eyes would just linger on the desk beside me. I knew I should have just ripped my sight off of it, but the emptiness dawned over my heart and mind. I didn't know why I did it, but I reached to touch the desk, as if comforting myself that he'd always be there. "Syaoran." I whispered. I then turned my attention back to Mr. Wei. 

After class, Julian caught up with me when I was heading to my Block B class. "Hey Sakura. Wait up!" He called on me. I turned around just in time to see him walk towards me. 

"Hi Julian. What's up?" We turned to walk to our classes. 

"You didn't have to go to class today, you know. All your teachers understand what you're going through right now." 

"I'm okay. Honestly. Besides, if I keep classes off my schedule, I'll probably just soak myself in boredom. There's nothing I can do but to get on with my life, Julian." 

He nodded. "I know. I'm just worried about you." 

"Julian…" 

"Yeah?" 

"I…I know how you feel about me." I mumbled. "You practically told me." 

He laughed. "That's all right. A lot of people know how I feel about you." 

"That's just the thing. I'm…I'm not close with anyone in this place, except for you and Syaoran. You're the only other person I can talk to. Will you come over tonight? I need to talk to someone about everything I've been feeling. I can't just sort it out by myself. Please…Julian?" 

He smiled warmly. "Anything for you, Avalon." 

At first I almost regretted my decision, but shook the doubt off. "Thank you so much." I was after all, grateful. 

"You're welcome." He dropped me off to my class and left to his. 

In my free block, I went back to my dorm, took a little nap, but later turned on the computer. I started writing an email to Syaoran. I didn't stop for a while. After quarter passed, I stopped and read it over. 

"Dear Syaoran, I really do miss you. I don't know how to express my feelings in a way that you'll understand them. It's hard to keep all this in. It kills me and pains my heart to know that I won't be ever seeing you for a really long time. Julian promised to come over tonight and we could talk about this situation…I'm the one who invited him over, so don't get all protect-y on me. You understand that I don't have a friend in this school. Ok maybe I do, but a friend who I can really trust and say all these things out. Syaoran, please keep in contact with me! I don't know what to do in this place!! Somehow I get upset and I just suddenly start crying. I'm sorry. I know I promised not to do this and just get on with it, but it's so damn hard…

"How's your family going? Did your parents stay together like they said they would if you moved there? How about college? You make any friends? Girlfriend? Tell me Syaoran. I desperately need to know how you're doing…

"AND WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?! WHY DID YOU JUST TELL ME YOU LOVED ME THE SECOND YOU HAD TO LEAVE ME?!?!?!?!?!? THAT WAS THE DUMBEST THING YOU COULD HAVE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME THIS WAY SYAORAN!!! IT JUST MAKES EVERYTHING HARD!! You got to tell me how you felt! What about me?? You deserve to know how I feel about you, but how can I do it when you're not here?? When I can't tell you straight to your face!! 

"I have to go now. Class in 15 minutes. Please e-mail me back and don't ever forget me, Li. Love always, Sakura"

I pressed the SEND button and headed to class. No one was in there, but the teacher, Mrs. Gomez. She was a really young teacher, but very smart. She just got pregnant, so she had a fairly large stomach. She smiled at me when I came in. "Hi, Sakura." 

"Hi Mrs. Gomez." I smiled back. "How's the baby?" I walked over and patted the tummy.

"She's doing fine. How are you feeling?" 

"I'll be ok. Someday." I said. "It's just hard to deal with all this…but it'll be all right." 

"That's understandable. You really don't have to come to class today. I'm aware of the situation you're in right now, so if you want to just stay in your dorm, it's okay with me." 

"Every one of my teachers said that to me today. That's really weird. But I don't want to sulk all day. I want to learn and use my brain. My heart's getting awfully tired." 

After I finished all my classes, I went to the school cafeteria downstairs, bought a few things, and went back to my dorm. It was about 30 minutes past 8pm so I didn't have a choice but to wait for Julian to come. Five minutes later, someone knocked on the door. I stood up, walked over, and opened it. 

"Hey." He smiled. 

I gave a small smile. "Hi. Come in." I moved aside with the door and let him in. 

"Thanks." He took a seat on my bed. "So Sakura…what do you want to talk to me about?" 

"Everything." I sighed. "Everything's just so messed up right now. I really need help." 

"I'm here. Whatever you need, I'll do it." 

So the whole night, I was able to open up to Julian about all of the emotions I felt. He was a really good listener and that's what I appreciated so much. I knew that he was doing all this for a chance that maybe I'd fall in love with him, but when I talked about my problems, I didn't see him as I saw Syaoran. I could talk to Syaoran about everything and I'd look at him as if, 'he really does understand me, how would it be like to live with him the rest of my life? Would he still understand me throughout everything we'd go through together?' kind of feeling. But when I looked at Julian, I only see friendship and that's it. 

I thought for sure Syaoran emailed me back, but when I checked my inbox, there was nothing new. I waited for about a month, but I still didn't get a reply. I'd always think, you know maybe he's really busy, or he just didn't get it. But in the depths of my heart, I really knew the reason he didn't write back. "I want to keep trying, but it seems so impossible to keep a friendship alive for God knows how long! Never worked for me." Those were his words. Tears were brought to my eyes just thinking of our past conversation about this. 

My heart was breaking into a million pieces and there was absolutely no way it would go back the way it was. When Syaoran walked through those gates, I not only lost a friend, a love, but a piece of my heart as well. I cried without stopping and was amazed to find that for nearly 2 hours I shed tears. My eyes were sore and bulgy red, so I decided to just forget everything and go to sleep.

The rest of my college years were pretty much the same. Occasionally I'd cry myself to sleep and just think of Syaoran, but sometimes I'd actually forget everything, and shut off my mind out of all the problems surrounding me. It was hard, yes, but I made it, and I was really proud of myself for accomplishing something I had no confidence I could do. 

My last year, Julian and I were going to graduate. I didn't feel like going to the assembly and going up to go get my diploma, but it was a necessity to attend. My parents and friends from back home came. My friends graduated a month earlier. 

I wore a pretty aqua blue dress with a lot of green-blue shades. On top I wore my black robe and hat. I gave a small wave to my friends and family, and walked to the seats where everyone was. Everything whirred by me so fast I could hardly think straight. When the principal gave out his speech, I thought back to my first year up to my third year when Syaoran left, and how my life suddenly changed. I wasn't dependent anymore and I relied more on myself to figure things out than others. 

Suddenly I heard my name being called out. I shook out of my small trance and stood up. I plastered on a smile and walked carefully up the stage to receive my diploma. The principal shook my head and gave me a smile. I smiled back, but before I could return to my seat, I flashed my family/friends a peace sign and a huge smile on my face. 

After it all, we had a huge celebration. Each of the members who graduated had their families attending, so the population of the people there was huge. Madison, Meilin, Tori, and both my parents gave me small gifts for accomplishing 5 years of college! I was so happy and overwhelmed by everything that I almost didn't think of Syaoran, but in the end I did. I wondered how he graduated, if he ever thought about me, if he had a celebration just like this, and if his family was complete again. 

I started packing my things from my dorm and Madison helped me out. She and I started talking about everything. "Wow Sakura, this is so wonderful!! Guess what?? I have it all on tape! You looked so cute when you gave the peace sign and a smile!" 

I started laughing. "I wasn't thinking of doing it, but I noticed the camera was right in front of me! Everyone just gave ordinary smiles and a little wave, so I decided to spice it up a bit." 

"Nice spicing it up!" Madison laughed with me. "Doesn't this feel wonderful?? To have finished school?? And never go back ever, ever again!?" 

"I understand what you're feeling, Maddy, but sometimes I wish it didn't have to end." 

Madison gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know." 

They brought me back to Seattle with them. For a while I didn't have much to do. I knew I had to start looking for a job, but I felt out of place in Seattle. I no longer felt at home because the past 5 years I spent in Connecticut. One day I just went up to my family and friends and told them that I made a decision. 

"Guys…I'm going to go to Vancouver. It's only a 2-hour drive from here to there. It's just that I don't feel comfortable here anymore…everything's so different. I don't want to find a job here. I'm sorry about this, but I feel that this is what I want." I glanced at every one of their faces. My friends were slightly shocked but gave me smiles. My parents were surprised most of all. Tori just started laughing. 

"Aw, squirt, why are you even asking us?? You're, how old?" 

"Shut up, Tori!!" I said crossly playfully. "I just want you guys to okay it." 

"It's fine with us, Sakura. Besides, it's only a 2-hour drive, right? It's a lot better than Connecticut, which is like…" Meilin started. "Well farther away than Vancouver!"

"That's true." Madison answered. 

"Well? Mom? Dad?" I asked anxiously.

Mom gave me a slightly sad look. "I know that we haven't seen each other in such a while, so this decision of yours is making me even sadder than before, but I respect it. You're an adult now, Sakura, and you have a lot of responsibilities ahead of you. I say okay." 

"Thank you mom." I hugged her tightly. "…Well…dad?" 

He grinned. "Baby, whatever you want is all right with me. I just want you to make sure to be careful, don't give in too much, and you know what else I have to tell you." 

I nodded my head happily. "Thank you daddy!!!" I hugged him also. 

The following month, I drove to Vancouver. My father already booked an apartment for me, so all I had to do was go there. After two hours of looking for it, I finally found a really high building about 20 floors up. It was absolutely crazy. The building was made of glass and bricks, so that made it a little safer. It was beautiful with balconies shaped like the ends of a pentagon. The space was amazing. I had a lot of space and to think the room was a one-bedroom! 

I finally settled in and got my things set up. The mattresses I had to buy and the furniture I had to buy, but my parents gave me the money needed. I really had no idea where the malls were, so I was lost. I sat on the carpet and stared at the wall. It was a really weird thing to do, but I did it. I finally got bored and went outside. 

"Hi. Are you new?" Someone called to me. I looked up at the voice and saw a woman who was as tall as me, with honey-brown hair that reached up to her neck. She had emerald eyes like mine. She was very pretty indeed. 

"Um…yeah." I mumbled. "I'm Sakura Avalon." I offered her my hand. 

She grinned and shook it. "I'm Hitomi Kanzaki. I live right across from you! This is so cool!! Yay! 

I finally get a neighbour that I can actually talk to." 

I smiled. "Hitomi, doesn't that mean mystic eyes in…in Japanese?"

"Mm-hmm. And yours mean cherry blossoms right?" 

"That's right." 

"Pretty name." We both said at the same time. We started giggling. 

She brought me in her apartment. It looked a lot like mine, but the place had two bedrooms. The kitchen was huge and the living room was very clean and tidy. "Do you have a room-mate?" 

"Yes." She smiled. "He's my boyfriend now. Don't worry. We don't do anything…sick." 

I blushed. "I didn't think of that." 

"Oh." She blushed and laughed. "He's not here right now. He had to go buy some things." 

"Mm." 

"Would you like something to drink?" 

"What do you have?" I asked. 

"Water, coke, sprite, juice, milk…" 

"Sprite would be good thanks."

"Sprite it is." She took two sodas out of the fridge and brought it with her to the living room where I was stationed. 

She sat across from me. "So Sakura. Where are you from?" 

"Mm…I'm from Seattle actually. I just came earlier this morning and my dad already booked this place for me to live in, but to be honest, I have nothing in there. I don't have any mattresses or furniture! I don't even know where to go!!" I told her. "You think you can help me out?" 

"Of course!! Why didn't you just say so?? I'll show you around town!! This'll be so cool! You'll be my new best friend, since my old best friend turned out to be my boyfriend, so…" We both laughed. 

"Thanks Hitomi. I appreciate it a lot." 

"You're welcome!" She had a cheerful attitude around her that made me feel very welcome. "You know what? You can come here whenever you want. We always leave the door unlocked." 

"Really?" 

"Yep. I know you're nice and shy, but you don't have to be! Be yourself when you're around me, because I be myself when I'm around people!" 

"Ah ok." I smiled again. 

The door opened and revealed a tall muscular guy. He was really good-looking. He had ebony black hair and amazing red-brown eyes. He wore sports pants with a long-sleeve shirt. He smiled at me. "Hi." 

I smiled back. "Hello." I stood up, feeling shy all of a sudden. I didn't feel any attractiveness to him though…so that was kind of weird. 

"Hey Hitomi." He put the groceries down on the counter and walked over to her. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and walked to me, hiding behind. "I'm still mad at you." 

"What??" He started whining, which looked and sounded really funny. "Why????" 

"Because! You didn't apologize to me!" 

"I said sorry A MILLION TIMES ALREADY!!! Hitomi come on!!!!" 

"No! I need to talk to her a sec, anyways." 

"Fine." Van raised his head up and stuck up his nose. "I'm Van Fanel, by the way. What's your name?" 

"Sakura Avalon." I said. "I'm guessing you're the boyfriend." 

"Yeah. Aren't I hot?" 

"Totally!" I teased. Hitomi started laughing, while Van gave a dramatic grin. 

"Hitomi, come on." He walked over to her. 

"Van…no." 

"Hitomi…" He looked sad for a moment.

Hitomi suddenly ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. They shared a short kiss, but a sweet one too. "You got it. Now go." Hitomi pointed to the rooms. 

"I'm going." Van beamed. "Nice meeting you, Sakura! Thanks for the kiss, 'Tomi." 

"You're welcome." Hitomi said. 

Hitomi and I went back to the living room. "Listen, I'm just going to go and get changed, and then I'll show you around town. You have a car?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

"Ok good. I don't know how to drive!" Hitomi giggled. 

"W-what?? Why??" I asked, very surprised. 

She fidgeted. "Um…cause I…I kind of failed a lot of times…" She mumbled. "And…Van said not to try anymore…cause he'll drive for me." In the end of her weird explanation, she turned pink. 

I was taken aback. Hitomi looked very responsible, but as it turns out, she depended on Van a lot. I hesitated, but I asked her. "Hitomi…" 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't know you all that well, so I really don't know how to ask this in a nice way, but um…why do you depend on Van a lot? Are you so sure that you'll end up together?" I thought she was surely going to get mad at me, but she just laughed. 

"I know that I depend on Van a lot, because…well…he lets me depend on him. He doesn't want me to be independent. Van and I…we're going to get married…he proposed to me about a few months ago, so I know I'll spend the rest of my life with him. I know it's really weird and all, but ever since I met him, I knew he's the one for me." I nodded, finally understanding.

She went to go change. After about 15 minutes later, she came out with Van behind her. "Where you guys going?" Van asked. 

"Mall." Hitomi answered shortly. "When I get home, you better be here." 

"I'm not going anywhere!" He promised.

She grunted. "Fine. Sakura, come on." She waved me over and I walked towards the door. 

"Nice meeting you, Sakura." Van grinned.

"You too Van." I waved and we left. 

We got to the mall and the place wasn't as full as I thought it'd be. "This is Richmond Centre Mall. It's fairly large, but there aren't really a lot of people here on weekdays." Hitomi explained. "Do you want to get something to eat…?" 

"No, I just want to start looking for some furniture." I was surprised that I didn't feel very tired after driving from Seattle. 

"All right." Hitomi smiled. "Follow me." 

I stared at all the stores in the mall. There were a few sports stores, some popular stores too, like the Bay, and the food courts. She brought me to Sears and I looked around for a nice-looking bed, a computer, a mirror, and a drawer for the rest of my clothes. Hitomi went to the Entertainment section, so I didn't really see her. In the end I ordered a single-bed with comforters that had similar designs from my UCONN ones. I got a phone, a small drawer, two couches, computer with the necessary equipment, a 20-inch TV, and a mirror. With the TV, I included just a DVD. 

"Wow, that is a lot of things." Hitomi inspected. 

I flushed. "I know…my parents gave me the money. Don't go thinking I'm rich or anything. I do plan to find a job soon." 

"Oh no, no! I didn't think you were rich. I was just looking over." Hitomi explained. "So, you don't have a place to sleep in tonight?" 

I shook my head sadly. "It'll be fine." 

"No, you can stay with us tonight." Hitomi grinned. "You can have my room. I'll share with Van." 

"No really you don't have to Hitomi. You've been too nice to me! I don't deserve any of this."

She waved me off. "Stop it! You're making me blush." Hitomi teased. "I welcome you to Vancouver. You're a friend of mine now, so you can stay with us. Besides, it doesn't matter! No matter what you say…you'll still have to sleep in our place." 

"W-wha?" 

"Yep." Hitomi sighed dramatically. "You'll just have to."

"I don't understand." 

"You'll never be able to get any sleep tonight if you don't sleep over." Her voice sounded mischievous.

My eyes enlarged. "Ohh!" 

"Yes, there you go." 

I started laughing. "Well, Hitomi, thank you." I gave her a proper Japanese bow, even though I was born in USA. 

She bowed back. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed my hand and we walked to the parking lot. 

When we got to the apartment, I went with her to their apartment. We got in and Van was there, cooking something that smelled delicious, wearing a dark red apron. He turned around just in time to see us walk in. 

"Hi ladies." He waved. 

"Hi." I smiled. 

Hitomi grinned and ran to him. "Why are you cooking dinner for me?" 

"Because…" Van grinned down at her and slowly wrapped his free arm around her waist, trapping her. 

"Van, thank you." She smiled. He leaned down on her and kissed her softly. 

Tears started building in my eyes. I walked to the bathroom after excusing myself. I sat on the toilet and looked at the towel facing me. Somehow Syaoran's face formed on it and I couldn't help but start to cry. I went to the sink, washed my hands, and then stare at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes quickly turned red and swollen. 

"Syaoran…" I mumbled. "I miss you so much…" I washed my face quickly. 'I can't let them know I've been crying.' I thought. When I came out of the bathroom, Hitomi was there, looking upset with arms crossed. "H-Hitomi."

"You were crying." She said accusingly.

"I wasn't!" I bit my bottom lip. 

"Sakura…" 

"What??" I moved sideways and went to the living room. 

"Sakura, why are you crying?? You have to tell me!" 

"I wasn't crying, Hitomi!" 

"What's going on here?" Van asked. He glanced at me, at Hitomi, and then at me. "Sakura, why are you crying??" 

"I wasn't crying." I said silently this time. "Can I go back now? I think I'll just stay in my apartment tonight. It's ok."

"No you can't, Sakura!!" Hitomi protested. 

"Yeah, Sakura. Stay." Van asked me. 

A small sob came out. "You guys have been too nice. I-I…I just need to get out of here." 

"Sakura--!!" Hitomi protested again, with more force, but Van pulled her back. 

"Go ahead, Sakura. You're always welcome here." Van smiled warmly.

I thanked him silently. "Bye." 

When I got to my room, I just started crying. I couldn't stop it and I knew it would take me a long time until I'd get over it and be all right again. I collapsed on the soft carpet and leaned my back against a wall. I buried my head on my knees and cried.  A poem I remembered learning in English came into my mind. 

~*~

**At night**

At night I lay and think of you hoping my wishes and dreams come true

At night I wonder can this be the end is this all that's left

At night I wish we could go to the way things were

At night I lay and cry about the things that happened and how it all ended

At night I lay and think of us, I mean you and I

At night I realize there's no more us

At night I dream of us together again

At night I wish for us to be together again

But in the morning I realize it was all

At night

~*~

How a poem could relate to me scared me so much. I understood these words. Those were what I felt in my heart. I ended up just cradling myself to sleep, dreaming of Syaoran. 

I was in the middle of a good dream when someone shook me. I didn't bother opening my eyes, hoping it was going to go away, but yells came with the shaking. "Sakura, wake up…" That was all I could muster up. I finally opened my eyes and looked at the two people talking and shaking me at the same time. 

"Ugh, stop…" I mumbled. They moved a little away from me. "What's going on?" 

"Your stuff…it's coming." 

"Oh." I put my arms up and they helped me to my feet. "How long was I sleeping?" 

"Pretty long." Hitomi answered. "Its 12 noon now." 

"Wow…" I muttered. 

"Yeah. Maybe you should get changed and take a bath." Van inquired. 

I looked at him lazily. "Fine." 

They put all the furniture in when they arrived. At the end, the living room didn't look so empty now, what with the couches and TV w/ DVD. I finally had a bed to sleep in that night! The computer was also in my room and the phone too. My apartment looked like a home, really. Hitomi and Van were sitting in the living room already flipping the channels. 

"Say, don't you guys have a TV too?" I asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah, but it doesn't work, right 'Tomi?" Van asked, nudging at Hitomi, pretending that I didn't notice it. 

"Right. Don't mind us Sakura. We won't take long." They said, without turning around to face me. Those two were really a match made in heaven. 

For a whole year, it was just like that. Hitomi and Van were still as close as ever, but still didn't get a wedding date yet. I didn't think they were even trying to find one. Hitomi and I got closer and closer than ever, more so like the time when Syaoran and I were super close, but this was between two girls, so big difference. Hitomi found me a job in her department, where I worked as a computer programmer as she worked as a computer analyst. 

She and I came at different times in the morning, but we ate lunch together and went home together. It was 10am when I left my apartment. I walked to the building, which was about 2 blocks away, so not much. The building was huge with about 30 floors up. Crazy! 

"Hi." Some people waved at me and greeted as I passed by them. I smiled back and occasionally waving back. When I got to our floor, which was the 28th, Hitomi was sitting there, looking at her computer looking confused. 

"Hi Hitomi." I waved. Her face stared at mine and she broke into a grin. 

"Hey Sakura!! You're here!" 

I sat on the cubicle next to hers. "How long you been here?" I asked. 

"Hour." 

"Oh ok." 

We went out to lunch, did the same things, and finally left home. When we got to the apartment, it seemed awfully quiet in Hitomi's home, where it was so loud everyday because of Van's music. Hitomi looked at me. "Maybe he's sleeping." Hitomi thought. 

"I don't know. Why would he sleep in the middle of the day?" I asked her. 

"You're right. I'm going in to see what's going on!" Hitomi declared. She walked in the apartment, me behind her, and the place was empty. "Van?" No answer. "Van??" No answer again. "VAN?!?!?" Hitomi yelled. 

"AGH! Here I am!!" Van came out of the room, wearing nothing but pants. His hair was wet, and I guessed he just took a bath. "What's wrong??" 

"Oh nothing!" Hitomi chirped. "I was just looking for you." 

"Uh…" He lookd really confused. "Ok. Hey Sakura." 

"Hey Van." I gave a little wave. 

"Guess what?" He asked us both. 

"What?" Hitomi and I answered unison. 

"We got this new guy at work. Yeah, he's really weird." 

"New guy? What do you mean new guy?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders. "A new guy. I haven't seen him, but my buddies said he's weird. I'll see him tonight though. I'll tell you all about him. Hey Sakura, maybe I can set you up with him." Van grinned. 

I gave him a disugsted look. "No thanks Van. Date him yourself if you want. I don't think Hitomi minds." I joked back. 

Van just laughed. Hitomi grinned. "Yeah I don't, Van." 

"I'll think about it, ladies." 

The night was fun and merry, but the time came for me to go back to my apartment. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" I told Hitomi.

"Yeah, ok." She smiled. "Bye Sakura." 

"Bye!" 

I left and went to my own. The room was not as cozy as theirs, but it was ok. I dealt with it for 1 year, might as well deal with it for another few more. I went to my bed and laid down, staring out the window. The sky was dark blue with purple shimmering stars. A slight drizzle spread on top of the buildings.

I sighed. "Lord…if anything…please give me someone to love. Someone to cherish…" I shed a small tear, and went to sleep. 

Everything was just like that for another few months. One day after work I went home with Hitomi. We went in their apartment first and Van seemed to be talking to someone. "I don't think we should bother them." I said to Hitomi.

"Who cares?" She waved it off. 

"Mm…" I mumbled. I followed her to the living room. 

Van started to notice us and smiled brightly. "Hi guys." He stood up. "I want you to meet someone. This is the new guy from our work." I stared at his chestnut brown hair. My heart beat as fast and loud as it could. 'I-It can't be.' 

"Guys, this is Syaoran Li. He got transferred from Philadelphia." 

"Oh my god…" My whole body shook like a leaf. I slowly reached up to my lips and hid it under my hand. "It can't be…" 

He stood up and turned around to look at us. His eyes widened at the sight of me. I already knew my eyes were wet with tears. "S-Syaoran…" I mumbled. 

"Hi, I'm Hitomi." I heard her say. 

Syaoran didn't say anything, but kept staring at me. I let out a sob. "E-e-excuse m-me." I muttered and ran to the bathroom. 

"Sakura-!" I heard him. 

In the bathroom I started crying a lot. All the heartaches I held in my heart came out at that moment and surrounded me. Syaoran came back. I knew that was all I waited for for 4 long years, but when I saw him…I felt so…so weird. I felt no connection between us like…3 years of friendship just came out the window and was forgotten. His eyes didn't hold that love and comfort it always did and I guess that's what pained me so much. 

"Sakura, come out right now!" I heard Hitomi yell. 

"Just give me a second!!" I yelled back. She got quiet. 

"Come out Sakura." His deep voice rung a deep quiver in my heart. 

I didn't listen. I stayed in there for God knows how long. I sat on the floor, rested my back on the wall, and faced the mirror. "Why did I waste so much tears on him…? He doesn't even love me anymore. He doesn't remember our friendship. Why did he even bother coming back…?? Did he just like hurting me? Was I that innocent in college? How could I have fallen for a bastard like him???" I asked myself, drowning in tears. I knew all those answers. He was worth it. He was worth the tears…he was worth the pain…he was my whole life. 

When I finally thought I could hide no longer, I came out. I opened the door slowly and met red chestnut eyes right in front of me. His physical features changed. He looked more mature and a lot more handsome, no doubt.  

"You changed." He said. 

"Why are you here?" 

"I was transferred." 

"Why are you here?" I asked again.  

"I was transferred." 

"Let me try again. Why the hell are you here?" 

He looked surprised at me. "I was looking for you." 

That left me stunned. "W-what is this? Is this some kind of joke?!" 

"Why would this be some lameass joke??" 

"You tell me! No communication for 3 goddamn years and you look for me now?!?! What the hell is this, Syaoran?!?!?" 

"Look, it wasn't my fault that I didn't talk to you, dammit!!" His eyes were blazing.

I growled in frustration and happiness all mixed together and walked back to my apartment with him on my heels. When we got there, he shrank on the couch and made a loud groan. "God, I wasn't expecting this."  

My tears blurred my sight. "Why didn't you write back?? Why didn't you even bother to call or send a letter?? AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME YOU LOVED ME THE DAY YOU GOT ON THAT FREAKIN PLANE???" I used my arm to wipe away the tears, but I kept my head down. 

"I-I tried to write back, Sakura." He stood up and walked over to me. He lifted up my head and stared longingly into my eyes. "Believe me, I tried. I got your email and I read it. But I couldn't write back to you. Every time I would stare at the computer and just type about everything I wanted to tell you, but when I had the chance to send it…I didn't. I threw it all away." 

"Why??" I whimpered quietly.

"I don't know." Was his answer. "I'm so sorry, babe…" He wiped away my tears. 

"Syaoran…" I sobbed onto his chest.

"I told you I loved you, because…I thought I'd never see you ever again." He licked his lips. "I thought I could just leave it hanging…" His eyes shook a little. "I know it was a stupid selfish thing to do. I know how much I hurt you when I did it. The truth is Sakura, I do love you with all my heart. I never ever stopped. I always wondered what the result would be if I told you I loved you the day I got in that plane. I never really found the answer." 

"Syaoran…" I said silently. "If you told me before, my answer would have been 'Aishiteru Syaoran'." 

There was silence in the room. Then I noticed something. His eyes sparkled with silvery water. "If I told you before…" He muttered. 

I looked away. "My answer to you now is…" I hesitated.

He was crying vaguely.

"Kimi o ai shiteru, Syaoran. My soul mate."

The sparkles in his tears flowed freely down his soft cheeks. "Oh Sakura…" He crushed me in a bear hug and wouldn't let go of me. "Oh Sakura, I love you with my whole heart. Goddamn, its crazy." 

I let out a little giggle. "Syaoran, I missed you a lot." 

"I missed you like crazy, babe!! I thought I'd really kill myself…" He pulled away and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly but gently. "Avalon…" 

"Yeah, Li?" 

"Can I kiss you?" His eyes were still wet with tears. It was a melting sight. 

"Do you have to ask?" 

His lips found mine and he slowly but softly tasted my lips. My eyes were closed, but the feeling was so wonderful as if fireworks were bursting in our hearts. He kissed me more passionately though, than ever before as if he was saving me from great danger. 

I had no idea what happened with Van and Hitomi, but I decided not to think about them anymore. The day was going on well even though I dropped a few tears. Syaoran and I got to talking that night about the really important stuff and trying to catch up to what was going on with each other. We were both in the living room. 

"How was Philadelphia?" I asked him. 

"When I got there, my parents helped me out. It was easy getting in the college. My education got lowered down a little, but I didn't mind. My parents actually stayed together and ended up falling in love over again. They thanked me for coming and staying. I was really angry and upset about everything. Of course I met some friends. I made some new friends, this gang, called 'GW'. Yeah, they're cool. The one I really got close to was Heero. He's a nice guy. Quiet, but nice." 

"Yeah?" I was so curious about his stories. 

He nodded. "There's this girl who likes him a lot. Heero's in love with her. Doesn't want to show it, but he does. Her name's Relena or something. She's cute, but you're cuter. No offense to her or anything." He blushed. I blushed back. "The day I left, he told me to stay strong." 

"Why?" 

"Because I was weak and I couldn't take care of myself." 

"Syaoran…" 

"I know." 

"So tell me more." 

"Huh. Well let's see. My sisters promised to take care of my parents till they get to college, so I was free finally. I found a job in Philly as Computer Engineer. I don't know why but a couple months ago, they were laying off people. They gave me a choice whether to lay me off or send me to Canada." 

"Uh-huh." 

"I talked to your parents before I came here. I was hoping to see you in Seattle, but they said you moved here. I asked my boss again about thte choice thing with the job and chose to go to Canada. They gave me a vacant job here, and so then I met Van Fanel. Cool guy." 

I nodded. "How do you like Canada so far, Syaoran?" 

"It's great. Van showed me around town a couple days ago. I'm glad he brought me to his house." 

"Yeah." I smiled. "Or we wouldn't have met…" 

"I know." He teased. "So Sakura. Tell me what you've been up to."  

"Last two years of college was hard. Really hard. Julian helped me through it all. And I graduated…and I'd think about you…I went back to Seattle…and think about you…and cry over you…lots and lots of stuff." 

"Geez, Sakura, I'm really sorry." He buried his hands on his air. "I'm so sorry." He apologized again. 

I hurried over to him and hugged him tightly. "It's ok, Syaoran. It's all in the past, right?" 

"Yeah I know. But three years is a long time. God…" He couldn't stop apologizing. "I feel so damn guilty." 

I couldn't do anything to help him with that. "Syaoran…" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do…do you promise never to leave my side anymore?" I raised my eyes to meet his ambers. 

He smiled warmly through his eyes. "I promise, Sakura." 

I jumped at him and kept my head buried in the nape of his neck. "You don't know how happy I am! I love you Syaoran." I mumbled.

I felt him caressing my hair. "I love you babe." He answered back. "I know how happy you are. Believe me." 

I looked at him and he looked back." I missed you just as much as you missed me, you know that?" He put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me closer slowly. "I feel as if I'm in heaven and you're my angel." 

I sobbed quietly and smiled. "I feel the same way." 

He caught my lips in his and kissed them tenderly. He was just amazing…

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

**Two years later…**

Author's narration

A little girl walked next door without anyone watching her. She opened the door and saw Syaoran sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. "Hi Uncle Syaoran." She grinned. 

He looked up and grinned back at her. "Hi Maya, what are you doing here?" 

"Mama said I could come visit!" She lied playfully.

"Really now?" Syaoran inquired. "Come here, kid." 

Maya ran to him and Syaoran held her in his arms. "Where's Auntie Sakura?" 

"She's over there. Trying to get Conner to sleep." 

"Can I see them?" 

"Yeah. Let's go." Syaoran grinned. 

Sakura glanced out by the door and saw Syaoran and Maya coming. "Hi guys." Conner glanced up and saw Maya. "Hi Maya." He slightly blushed.  

"Hi Conner!" She grinned and jumped down. She ran to his bedside. "Why are you trying to sleep?" 

"Cause I'm sick." He muttered. "Where's Uncle Van and Auntie Hitomi?" 

"Somewhere…" Maya mumbled. "Um!" 

"Somewhere, Maya??" Syaoran asked curiously.

"No, no, they're at home." She giggled nervously.

Sakura pushed Syaoran out of the bedroom and they went to the living room together. Syaoran held Sakura's waist and kept her close to him. "Oh Syaoran…" She mumbled. "This is like a dream come true, you know…" 

"Yeah I know." He grinned. "I never thought I'd have settled down with you…after everything that's happened to us. And we got a great kid." 

Sakura giggled. "I love you Syaoran. I promise to love you forever." 

"And I promise you." He replied affectionately. "Sakura…" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Syaoran?" 

"Let's give Conner a sister." He murmured. 

Sakura blushed while laughing, and nodded. "Lead the way, Li." 

"Love you babe." 

Sakura smiled happily. 'Thank you God…for giving me someone to love and cherish for eternity…and thank you for bringing him back to me.' 

**-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -**

**Note:** Someone called 'Miss P' made the poem 'All Night'. I got it in a poem site place. All right! I've done it!! So how do you guys like it?? Please review! I hoped I pleased some of you. This was my first time, so if you don't like the ending, I am really so sorry…^-^ *crying* 

Anyway, I'm going to make another story…if I can, all right? Bye!!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ!! AND TO WHO REVIEWED!!!!


End file.
